


Infinite Solutions

by c00chie_destroyer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00chie_destroyer/pseuds/c00chie_destroyer
Summary: Nishinoya isn't feeling his energictic and happy self lately, well he never was it was just an act that he put up, but lately he hasn't had the energy to do it. His team are worried for him because of the dramatic mood change he had, not knowing that it was normal for him to be quiet. He lives with a homophobic mother who's life revolves around volleyball and their family reputation. Nishinoya thinks Asahi more than of friend, but does Asahi do to?-This story has multiple chapters-
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

"Nishinoya Ryu, wake the fuck up!" My mother says while she bangs on my bedroom door. I lazily get up from bed and check the clock, 5:05 A.M. I have 30 minutes to get to school. Unbothered, I get out of bed and head over to a chair inside my bedroom that contained my uniform. I change out of my PJ's and into the suit. One arm in one hole and the other in the other whole with leaving my head in the middle. I put my legs through my pants and zip up my fly. I go over to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair.

Today is going to be a long day I thought once I finished putting my hair up. I should stop using hair to make my hair go up. I thought to myself. But then people will think something is wrong. I added. You know what, fuck it. I put my head over the sink to rinse the gell off. I put a towel around my neck to not get my uniform wet. I quickly use my towel to dry my hair and brush it out. 

I need to cut my hair. I thought seeing that it reached below eye level. I leave the bathroom and check the time 5:23 A.M. Seeing that I was going to be early to school I grab my bag and head put of my room.

"Nishinoya, you better be on top of your game during practice these days since you have a practice game vs. Aoba Josai." My mother said sternly.

"Remember Ryu, I let you go to Karasuno for a reason, but I will not let you humiliate our family bg not being on top of your game, no matter what the match is. I won't hesistate to switch you into a powerhouse school like Shiritoryzawa." She added on.

I nod and quickly left the house disregarding the fact that I haven't eaten anything yet. I start walking to school with my bag over my shoulder. I keep my head low looking at the concrete that my feet were stepping on. 

It's not unusual for me to be quiet when no one around. Well obviously. I'm just saying that me being loud and obnoxious in front of others is an act. I wouldn't want to let others into my life. 

Fuck, I have to store up extra energy today since apparently Kiyoko is stopping by to make it look like I'm head over heels for her like Tanaka. I don't even like girls. No that's a lie, I do but they're just eh to me. I prefer guys. The only reason why I seem like I'm heads over heels for her is because of my mom. She's homiphobic. 

I would never dare to tell her that I'm bi. She will for sure switch me into an all boys volleyball school. Pretty stupid if you ask me. 

I must have been in my thoughts for a while because I ended up in the school's front gate. I checked the time on the tiny clock I had on my wrist. 5:45 A.M. I was almost an hour early for school, there was a little amount of people here at the time. Maybe I should go and walk around the park. I thought to myself, but as soon as I'm about to turn around I hear a voice call out to me.

"Nishinoya I like your hair!" I heard Tanaka yell while he ran to me. I was confused for a second until I remembered that I didn't put the hair gell in. 

"Ha thanks Tanaka! Anyways, what are you doing at school so early?" I asked enthusiastically. 

"What do you mean? We have morning practice starting in a couple of minutes." Tanak explained to me.

"Oh yeah!" I respond acting as if that didn't just slip from my mind.

I had a display smile on my face, not to give away a sad look.

"Nishinoya, Tanaka, go change into your gym uniform, also Nishinoya I see that you didn't put hair gell in your hair today." Daichi said coming from behind Tanaka 

"It makes you look shorter." Suga giggled while he followed Daichi.

I let out a small laugh because I didn't know what to say. I already knew that I was going to let out a lot of those comments today, but it's fine. 

I head into the changing room to change clothes to find Asahi already changed. 

"Hey Noya!" He said with a warm smile.

Asahi's smiles always made me happy whenever I feel down, that's one of the things I love about him. I didn't notice that I didn't respond to him until Tanaka slapped me in the back of the head. 

"Nishinoya!" Tanaka yelled.

"Huh?" I said confused changing into my gum shirt.

"Are you not going to say hi back to your upper classmate?" He scolded.

"But I did?" I said confused.

"No you didn't. If you did you must have forgotten to use your words then, say it again." Tanaka said.

"Heh, sorry Asahi, I thought that I said hey back, didn't mean anything rude about it!" I say trying to apoligize to him.

"It's fine, also you look shorter without your hair sticking out." Asahi mentioned.

"Yeah, I know." I say finally done changing into my gym clothes.

Why am I not as loud and energetic as always? I usually always have everything down in control, what's wrong with me? Maybe it's because I'm tired. I'll skip halfway through of practice- no that won't work, I need to be on top of my game... Nah it's fine, I'll just practice during lunch. I thought. 

I take a deep breath and head into the gym. 

"Shoyo!" I yell out full of energy. Ow that made my throat hurt. 

"Noya-san! Did you shrink or something?" Hinata asked me.

"Boke, of course he didn't it's just because of his hair it made him loom taller." Kageyama said slapping the orange haired's head.

"Wow, it is the hair that makes you look taller Nishinoya." Tsukisima says walkinh towards me with Yamaguchi following right behind him. 

Usually I make Tsukisima shut up with his comments about me, but today I just couldn't. I wanted to open my mouth and insult him back, but it just stayed closed. I just ended up staring at the blonde boy. I then look away after hearing a door open.

Kiyoko! I thought. As normally I would run up to her with Tanaka but that didn't seem to happen. I just stared at her while Tanaka was charging at her yelling 'Good Morning'. Fuck what is wrong with me today? Why am I not as energetic as usual? I can always put up an act but why not today. Is it becahse of my hair? No.

Even though I had a late start compared to Tanaka, I force myself to charge to Kiyoko with arms open yelling 'Good Morning' as usual I got hurt. 

"Maybe next time she'll say Good Morning to us." Tanaka said still on the ground.

"Yeah, maybe next time." I chuckled.

"Ryu, why were you late?" Tanaka asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean, you're usually here at practice pretty early, hell, even Yamaguchi and Salt Shaker got here earlier than you, and they're almost always the last ones to arrive." Tanaka said.

"Oh my alarm didn't go off." I explained even though I woke up only 5 minutes my alarm goes off.

"Well apparently your alarm didn't go off when Kiyoko came, you just stared at her for like a whole minute until realizing what to do." Tanaka added on.

"Ok everyone get into the teams I assigned you in!" Daichi said before I could answer Tanaka's statement.

I head over to the court, my team was Asahi and Ennoshita. While the team vs. us was Kageyama, Hinata, and Yamaguchi. Everyone else who wasn't playing yet were just staring at us hit a ball back and forth.

The first couple of points everything was going well, though the first years were winning, I didn't mind though. I don't know what happend to me because I stopped doing my job as libero.

By that I mean, I just stopped, stopped receiving the balls that came my way. I just stared at them and watched them hit the ground knowing that I could've saved it. Why is today not my day? I thought to myself. Why do I seem so dead like. I looked over to the score board. There was no point of me still playing the score was 13-8 with us 2nd years loosing. 

The game will stop at 15 points anyways. I thought to myself as I stepped out of the court. I could feel people just staring at me wondering what the fuck is be doing, and all honestly I don't blame them. What the fuck am I doing?

"Nishinoya!" Daichi called out.

I stopped walking and stared at him. I was just staring at him like I have done to others in the span of 20 minutes. I tried to open my mouth but no words came out.

"Sorry! But I have to use the restroom! Have Narita sub for me!" I manage to yell out while finally stepping into the changing room. I quickly change into my regular school uniform and swing my bag over my shoulder.

I leave the changing room as quiet as possible and make my way somewhere far from the gym. I head over to this old tree I always hang out with during breaks and lunch. Unlike Tsukisima's dollar store headphones I pull out my wireless earphones and start playing music.

Why am I not able to fake my emotions today? Did I finally do it? Did I finally run out of energy? Oh well as long as it doesn't change the way I play on the court. I don't mind if I loose friends because of this, it was fun while it lasted. But Asahi... He deserves better. He's probably straight anyways and would never be into me. I thought. 

I tuck my knees into my chest with my head inside. I just closed my eyes for some comfort. The all of the sudden the bell rang. I checked my watch, it was 7 AM meaning that students should start heading over to class. I honestly don't thank god enough for this because mother doesn't care if I skip class as long as I'm not affecting my skills on the court.

I feel tears coming down of my eyes. I didn't do anything about it. I kept my eyes close with tears escaping them. I don't want to wake up today.

I must have fallen asleep because by the time I checked my watch it was 10:18 AM meaning that break was going to be over in a bit. I get up from my spot, and wipe the after math of the tears off my face and head to class. I felt people staring at me and I don't really think it's because of the hair, no, mainly for the fact that I'm not being as energetic as before.

Im glad I don't have any classes with Tanaka. I made it to my class and sat in my seat, luckly the students in here think that I'm quiet and stable inside and outside of class. I sit in my seat and wait for class to begin.

It was now time for lunch, meaning that I had to head over to the gym and practice. I grab a volleyball from the storage room and start hitting it towards the wall to recieve it.

"Noya are you not going to eat?" Sugawara asked while entering the gym with Daichi and Asahi.

"Oh I already ate!" I said with a smile.

"But lunch only started less than 2 minutes ago it's-" Daichi says before I cut him off.

"Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" I asked skipping over Daichi's unfinished statement.

"Oh we were going to practice after eating lunch, that's why." Asahi said in a soft tone.

A small blush that I covered with my hair went up on my cheeks. His shy smile will be the end of me.

"What are you doing here?" Suga asked.

"Oh just practicing since I wasn't really myself this morning." I explained.

"Why didn't you come back from the 'restroom'?" Suga kept asking.

"I got lost?" I said not knowing of a confused.

"Yeah as if you haven't attended this school over a year. Now what's up?" Suga said coming and sitting near where I was practicing with Daichi and Asahi settling down next to him.

"Isn't this the 2nd year's lunch time right now?" I asked avoiding the question. 

"Did you forget that the 3rd and 2nd years have combined lunch?" Suga said.

"Oh." I said.

"C'mon let's eat." Suga pushed.

"You guys can I already ate." I said.

"Noya, we all know that's bullshit, now eat." Suga kept saying.

"I'm not hungry." I finally said.

Suddenly Suga got up and hit me in the side.

"Negativity begone!" He yelled.

"Ow! What the fuck Suga?" I said.

"Stop being negative and come eat." Suga stated. 

"Ok fine, I'm going to go get my lunch from class you can start without me!" I say leaving the ball and grabbing my lunch.

"Asahi follow him." Suga said.

"Wait what! Why?" I complained. 

"To make sure that you actually come back and eat and not repeat what happened thos morning, go Asahi." Suga said, while Asahi stood up I stopped him.

"No! You guys just stay here and eat. Do you really not trust me enough to not come back?" I say with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Be back in 15 minutes." Suga gave in.

"Ok!" I say while leaving the building.

I usually feel bad for lying, but in this case, I didn't feel bad at all. Suga was all up in my buisness, I didn't like that. Of course I went back to the tree. I just want to be alone, unbothered for a day.

The loud sounds of students walking woke me up. It was the end of the school day and I had practice. I get up from my spot and head to the changing room and repeat the routine from the morning.

"And where were you?" Daichi says behind me.

I didn't want to tell him where I was because I didn't want no one to know about my little hang out spot so I just said nothing and walking into the gym.

I saw Suga walking up towards me, so I decide to put my earphones in that got hidden in my hair to block out everything he was saying. Before I Go by Billie Eillash was playing. 

The song muffled out the world's noise and all I saw was Suga's lips moving. 

I honestly don't want to deal with this today. I thought to myself. 

Coach Ukai was standing next to Tadeka-sensai when they suddenly walked up to me.

"Why didn't you come to call all day today?" Tadeka asked me.

I just stared at him in response. 

"Also why did you leave morning practice early today? I saw you leaving the changing room when I was walking in." Ukai added.

I didn't say nothing. I have said nothing all day. Well almost nothing. 

Practice eventually started and this time I got all the way through with fulfilling my job as libero.

I quickly got dressed and started heading to the gates of school. 

"Nishinoya! Where were you at lunch and break today?" Tanaka asked while catching up to me. Surprisingly Kiyoko was on the other side on me.

"Nishinoya." She said.

My face stayed neutral. 

"You can always talk to us if something's wrong." She added.

"Ok." Were the only words that I managed to spit out.

I turned my back to them and headed home. I'm glad my mother is at America for a while, she must have left while I was at school. I finally to my house and went to my room. 

I walk over to my dresser and take out a stash that I had hidden, for times like these. I rolled up the green plant in the paper and lit it on. This night I put all my worries aside and smoked the night away.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling a lot better this morning, even though smoking is a bad coping method, it works like a charm. I repeated the same routine I did as yesterday, still leaving my hair down, just brushing it out. I went down to kitchen to make myself something to eat for breakfast. I remembered that my grandpa taught me an easy recipe, so that's what I did.

I took out the milk from my fridge, eggs, and the pancake batter and mixed it all together with the right measurements. I finished eating after a while before I decided to check what time it was. 

6:22 A.M.

Fuck I have morning practice today. I thought to myself.

It was barely Tuesday, and I just wanted for the whole week to be over by now. I wanted it to be Saturday again, so I can just sort my feelings out. 

I quickly grabbed my school bag and dashed to the front door, quickly locking it behind me, with the key in my pocket, and dashed to school.

It only took me a couple of minutes to make it to the front gates of the school, but then I started heading to the gym, it was now, 6:30 A.M. Hopefully, Daichi doesn't scold me.

I step foot into the gym to see that everyone was looking at me.

"Good morning!" I yelled out.

"Good morning Noya-senpai!" Hinata called out. 

"Sorry I'm late Daichi!" I say while bowing to the team captain.

"It's fine, just go change and then you can jump in the game with the other 2nd years." Daichi said. 

I nodded quickly and made myself head towards the changing rooms. I quickly changed into my gym uniform and put my stuff back inside my locker, then I headed back into the gym, joining the other 2nd years in their match. 

It was a pretty tight game, but my team ended up winning with me on top of my game today. 

"Good job noya receiving the balls today." Kinoshita said completing me.

"Yeah good job." Narita said joining him.

"Thank you team extras!" I said joking around with them.

"Hey Noya..." Asahi said while approaching me.

His voice was, nice and calm, like always, he was wearing a nervous smile while approaching me. He had his hair tied up in a loose bun like always while wearing a headband that Kiyoko recommended him to wear. 

"H-hey Asahi!" I say totally butchering out my words. 

"Yūu!" I hear Tanaka yell while charging towards me.

"Ryu!" I yell back with my arms open to give him better access to the running hug that he was going to give me.

We quickly tumbled to the ground laughing with each other because I lost balance to hold us up in the hug. 

"Hello Nishinoya." Kiyoko tells me.

"Kiyoko!" I yell out.

"Kiyoko the goddess told me 'hello'! Oh my god!" I say while looking at Tanaka. 

Today felt so much better than yesterday because unlike before I can disregard my negative feelings that I feel daily.

"Noya-san, can I talk to you, in private for a second." Sugawara tells me.

I nod and head towards him, heading outside of the gym.

"So what was yesterday all about?" He asks.

"Huh what do you mean?" I say acting oblivious.

"You know what I mean." He says.

"Yeah I guess I wasn't really myself yesterday." I say, leaving out details.

"You know Nishinoya, you can always come and talk to one of your senpais if you have something bothering you." Suga informed.

"Yeah I know, but seriously I'm fine it was just a one time thing, and I just wanted to be by myself with my thoughts, you know?" I tell him.

"Ok if you say so." Suga says while giving me a hug, which I returned back.

Practice ended shortly after a few more minutes and I had a small conversation with Asahi that filled my stomach with butterflies.

Honestly, no matter how hard I try to understand the stuff they teach us in class, I just can't seem to get a hang of anything. 

After a while, it was time for break, I decided instead of sitting with my thoughts alone at the tree, I decided to go to the gym to catch up on the practice that I missed yesterday. Once that I got to the gym I saw Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, and Tanaka in a group talking to each other.

Normally, I wouldn't put much thought into it, but seeing Tanaka talking with them got me curious, but I decided to keep my own buisness and continued practicing my relieves.

The bell eventually rang for break to be over and class to start. I didn't want to go to class today, but i didn't want to get a shit load of work to catch up on. The next class I had was math and surprisingly, I was pretty good in that class as well as English, yes English, not Japanese, I know right, a shocker. I always found English to be a funny language that's why I was always intrigued with it since a child. 

I finished up my work that was left for me in math and English quickly before the bell rang for us to go to lunch. Once the bell rang I headed towards the gym to practice again. I've been practicing my recieves, for a couple of minutes until Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, and Tanaka walked up to me. 

"Nishinoya Yūu, we need to talk." Daichi says in a stern tone.

Before I get time to react, Asahi already got hold of my hand, wait hold of my hand? He's holding my hand right now! I mentally scream. His hand is so soft, was his skin always this soft? Oh well.

The group dragged me to the club room for some reason and the closed the door behind them. They sat me in the middle of them while they stood around me in a circle. 

"So?" I wondered.

"Sugawara told us that..." Daichi trails off leaving Suga cover for him.

"Noya, what exactly did you do tomorrow when you got home?" Suga asked?

"Uh, I ate and then slept." I said, not entirely lying.

"Mhm, did you do anything else?" Suga said.

"Nope." I responded.

"Oh really then, why does your neck smell like weed?" Suga blunts out.

"You probably smelled wrong." I say forgetting that I smoked last night.

"No, because even Tanaka told us you smelled like weed." Suga added on.

"Tanaka..." I said in disbelief, seeing that my best friend low-key betrayed me.

"Sorry Yūu." Tanaka says.

"Well then, what do you have to say to explain about yourself." Daichi says. During this whole time Asahi has said not a word and just stared at the floor.

I was starting to get annoyed by how they were starting to get into my buisness. 

"Nothing." I say bluntly not giving them any information. 

"What do you mean nothing?" Daichi says. 

"Literally, both Sugawara and Tanaka both said that you smell like weed? You're a second year in high school Nishinoya! You shouldn't be smoking!" Daichi continued. 

Alright, I was ticked off by Daichi being all up in my buisness. I noticed that the little window in the storage room was open so fresh air can come in. I clutched onto my school bag and I dashed, and what I mean by I dashed, I dashed. I was out of there in less than 0.5 seconds. Not even Usain Bolt could keep up with how effortless I jumped out of the window. 

Seeing that our club room was on the 2nd floor, I had to land on something soft. Midway in the air about to reach the ground I put my school bag under my head. Once I got on the ground I ran back towards my house hearing yelling from the club room calling my name.

~Asahi's POV~

After Daichi confronted Noya for smoking, everything went by so quickly.

The next thing I knew was that Noya was sitting on the open window frame and before any of us could comprehend how fast he moved to get there, he jumped. 

My heart was racing, for the fact that the club room for volleyball was on the second floor, and Nishinoya could be really hurt. I ran to the window to see if he landed to the floor safely, but he was still in the air. I watched him swiftly put this bag under his head and land on the floor, and then running away.

Meanwhile all of this, I noticed Tanaka leave the room and attempt to reach the spot Noya was aiming for, before he could, but Tanaka was simply too late, the small high schooler was gone.

Suga was screaming in hopes that Noya was safe while Daichi was yelling at Noya for doing such action, but I doubt that Noya heard them clearly.

You would think that I would be in tears by now, well I am, but I sort of saw this coming, even though Nishinoya and I haven't know each other for a long time, we do know a lot about each other, and one thing that I picked up from all of that is that Nishinoya hates it when people are all up in his buisness. 

I didn't expect, expect, him to do it, but I had a feeling. When Daichi first locked the door behind us and then sat Noya in the middle while Sugawara opened the window, I had a funny thought that Nishinoya would jump out of the window to avoid opening up, but that came a reality.

Even though Nishinoya is a reckless person, he really is a great friend, that's one of many reasons why I like him...

~Nishinoya's POV~ 

After landing on the floor I dashed to my house. I didn't look back just in case Tanaka was behind me chasing me. I quickly ran up to the front porch of my house and unlocked the door and pushed myself through locking it behind me. 

I let out puff of air from how exhausted I was. Lucky for me, my last 2 classes were physical education and science. Meaning that I wouldn't miss out on a lot.

I went to my room closing my bedroom door behind me and just flopped down on my bed. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw all the notifications and messages I was getting from Suga, Daichi, and Tanaka. 

I accidentally pressed on Suga's message when he was texting me, letting him know that I 'read' the message, while opening the message app.

Sugawara-Senpai:

Noya, I know you saw my texts, it says it right there please respond. 

Noya-San(me):

Just leave me alone, I'm fine, I just won't go to school tomorrow, but I'll be back by Thursday. 

Sugawara-Senpai:

Alright, just know that Daichi is pissed for the stunt that you pulled.

Noya-San(me):

I wouldn't have pulled the 'stunt' if you guys didn't mind your buisness. Also, I hate being cared for, and you should have an idea of that from all the times I sat "I'm fine don't worry about it" I don't say that to be fUn and qUiRky, I just don't like people caring or being all up in my buisness,like you and Daichi did.

Sugawara-Senpai:

I'm sorry Noya, I didn't know you felt that way.

Sugawara-Senpai:

But we're just worried for the fact that you're damaging your body.

*You have now blocked 'Sugawara-Senpai' this user will no longer be able to message or call you.*

There he goes, doing exactly what I saidd not to do. Not even a minute after I blocked him I get a text from Daichi saying, "Why did you block Suga?" Oh please, why won't they leave me alone.

I turned off my phone so I couldn't recieve any more text messages from any of them. 

I need a bath. I thought to myself.

I get up from bed and start the bath up, so I could try to clear my emotions. Once I look back on it, did Asahi bother to text me at all? I don't know, he should have an idea from all we've been friends with each other to not do so.

I closed the bathroom door behind me, and start to get undressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that I gained a small amount of fat. That's not good, I should stop eating. I think to myself.

After checking that the temperature of the water was nice in the tub I got in. I sat in the warm water for a couple of minutes just letting my thoughts wander.

Imagine if Asahi was the one bathing me... Imagine how his fingers would trail along my body... Imagine if Asahi was the one putting the hair shampoo and conditioner in my hair, while massaging my head... 

I broke out of my fantasy thoughts about Asahi, knowing that he would never like me back, I mean look at me, I'm the literal size of a child, aka a middle schooler while I'm a 2nd year in high school. He probably isn't even gay, and if he was, he would probably be with someone else.

I felt tears coming down from my eyes knowing that Asahi would never love me back. 

After the shower I quickly got dressed into come comfortable clothes. When I was about to dry my hair I hear knocking at my front door. I run to see who it was not bothering to check the peep whole, and there standing was Asahi. 

Asahi still had on his uniform and school bag on him, did he leave to check up on me?

"Hey Asahi!" I say enthusiastically. 

"Drop the act, Sugawara and Daichi aren't here with me don't worry." He responded.

I let out a relived sigh and let him in.

"So, why are you here? Did they send you?" I asked while taking the both of us to my room

"No, they didn't ask me to come, nor they know that I'm here." He tells me.

"Ok so answer my first question now, why are you here?" I asked again.

"I was worried about you back there and I wanted to come check up on you, if I'm being honest I kind of expected you to jump out of the window." Asahi said.

I let out a small laugh from him being accurate about the situation. 

"What do you want to do or talk about?" I ask while I dry my hair with Asahi sitting on my bed.

"I want to know how you're actually feeling." Asahi said.

"Oh?" I said shocked

"I'm feeling all blah and ugh inside." I added being comfortable in his presence. 

"So you've been smoking weed to cope with your thoughts and feelings?" Asahi added.

"Yeah, basically that's it" I answered while talking towards my bed and sitting on it next to him.

"You know, they're a lot of other solutions to cope with negative feelings and thoughts." Asahi tells me placing his school bag on the ground. 

"Yeah I know, but that's the only solution that helps me." I tell him. 

"There's infinite solutions in coping methods Noya, smoking can't be the only one that helps you." He informs me.

"I know..." I tell him.

We talked for a while and then it started to get dark, once I checked the time it was 10 P.M. Damn Asahi really kept me entertained for that long.

"Hey Asahi, it's 10 P.M. you should get going hold, or you can spend the night here so you don't catch a cold from the cold weather." I tell him hoping he says he'll stay over.

"If you don't mind, is it ok if I..." Asahi trails off, too shy to ask the question.

"Yes, it's ok, I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't. " I said jokingly. 

"But what clothes are you going to wear?" I questioned.

"Oh I carry extra clothes in my bag just incase something happens to my uniform during the day." He said shyly.

"I don't own an extra fushion or bed..." I tell him. 

"It's fine, we can both sleep on the bed if you like." He says.

I quickly turn my head from it being flushed from Asahi's statement.

"O-ok. The b-bathroom is o-ver there." I stutter out.

"Thank you." he says.

Once Asahi got inside the bathroom I got under the covers and hid my face from emberassment. 

After I few moments I felt a total weight shift from the other side of the bed.

"Good night Noya." Asahi tells me.

"Good night." I tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now the next morning and the shining light of the sun that broke into my room through a small gap in between my curtains hit my face. 

I was going to get up but I felt a huge arm around my waist. A blush went across my face from the thought of Asahi spooning me.

Even though, I wanted to stay in that position for a little while longer I knew I would have to wake Asahi up so he can head to school. Just because I wasn't going to head to school, didn't mean that Asahi was, well at least I assume he is.

I look at the small alarm clock on my night stand. 

6:05 A.M.

Before I decide to wake Asahi up, I try to move his arm off of my waist so he wouldn't get grossed out by his own actions.

Swiftly and gently, I pull myself from his grip from the bottom and stand up.

"Hey Asahi." I say nudging him on his shoulder.

"Hm?" Asahi says still asleep.

"You got school today, aren't you going to go?" I ask him.

"Eh, one day never hurt anyone." He says still asleep.

"I know you're still tired too, get in bed." He adds.

A blush takes over my current one on my face. I try to make little to no sound while covering the little gap of my curtain that exposed the sun, and headed back onto my bed, with the covers on top of me.

As soon as the covers piled on top of me, Asahi pulled me closer to him.

My back was touching his chest and his face buried in my neck. Once again, he put his arm where he previously had it on. Within seconds, I fell asleep in him warmth.

Even though physically I was asleep, mentally I was freaking out. What it if Asahi wakes up and finds us like this? Will he hate me? Will this ruin our friendship? Will he start avoiding me because of this? More and more questions filled through my head. I must've been tensed up, because Asahi pulled me more into him.

Maybe he doesn't mind this. I wondered to myself.

Finally, the voices in my head, got some rest too. 

There I stood in front of my house with a package in hand. I was on a couple of missions to get some packages where they needed to be.

I had a package that I needed to deliver to my front door neighbors, but I don't recall any of my parents giving it to me. I had a small note in my hand of all the missions that I had to do.

I walked out of my house and went to the front yard, it was sundown meaning that the sky was in beautiful shades of orange, red, and yellow. Our front gate was opened for some reason even though everyone was home, but I thought nothing of it.

I made my way closer to the road in front of me, and saw 5 or 6 cars drive by, one by one in a straight line. I believe it was the 4th car that disobeyed the pattern.

I stepped father back into my yard while the blue 'barbie' or a 'clown' car, I don't know what they're called. The car parked in front of my front yard and then a large creature got out of it. 

I didn't know how a 6 FT creature could fit in a maybe small 4 seated car. The creature was wearing a red and white clown costume. The mask it had on, was obviously made out of cheap material. The mouth of the mask was made out of rubber and in the middle of it, it contained rubber teeth spreaded in the opened mouth mask. 

The mouth part of the mask was red and so were the teeth, just the top part or the pointy part of the teeth were white. Talk about cheap material. The creature charged towards me while I still had my package in hand.

I noticed that my left door neighbors were outside, so I shouted for help, they must've not heard me or they must've ignored me because they never bothered to look at my direction.

The clown was trying to get me into his small blue car, which failed miserably. I attacked at the clown as much as I could trying my best not to damage the product in my hand.

I must've been winning, because the next thing I knew, the cheap clown had its cheap mask, especially the opened mouth with was made out of rubber and teeth sticking out of it, made contact with my mouth, how disgusting.

I kept trying to scream in hopes that some one in my household heard me, but I was out of luck.

Eventually, the clown gave up, when I hit it where the sun doesn't shine, especially for a guy, meaning that he won't have any kids any time soon.

I watched the clown hop back inside the small car and drove off. I never dropped the package to my front door neighbor, it just disappeared from my grasps.

I rush back inside my house and tell my mom exactly what happened, except for the part where the clown was trying to make out with me with a rubber mask on.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry you had to witness that." She says.

Yeah, you're so 'sorry' even though you didn't bother to check up on me when I screamed for help.

"Good Morning Noya." Asahi says while I sit up from the bed, rubbing my eyes.

"Good Morning Asahi." I respond.

"I made some pancakes for us with the materials that I found in your kitchen, if that's all right." He says.

"No, no, it's more than alright." I say accepting his apology. 

"Damn, what kind of dream was that." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that Noya?" Asahi asks. 

"It's nothing, really. Anyways, what time is it?" I ask.

"Hm, let me check, it's 10:45 in the morning." Asahi says.

I choked on my spit from his response.

"Don't worry, I only got up a couple a minutes ago." He says.

I didn't know if i should sigh in relief.

"Come, your pancakes are ready." He says, while leaving my room and heading towards my kitchen.

I quickly follow him, stopping to the bathroom to wash my hands.

"Thank you for the food." We both say at the same time, then beginning to eat. 

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask covering my mouth with my hand to be polite.

"I don't know." He says.

I start taking another bite of my food, quickly realizing that since I haven't been eating proper meals in a while, I got full pretty quickly.

"What if I got to know you more?" He adds.

Those words of him hit me like a truck.

"W-what!" I choke out.

"Well, it's just that you know so much about me, I just want to get to know you better to." He says.

I nod in understandment.

We both finished eating a while after and washed our dishes.

"Let's head back up to my room." I say.

We headed up the stairs and I flop backwards onto my bed. I reach out my phone from my pocket and start to play around with it. I opened the app snapchat and started to go down the chat area for fun, when I noticed that next to some the word 'pending' was written in grey. I frowned from that and just unadded the person as a friend.

"So..." Asahi says with his voice trailing off at the end.

"So?" I ask putting all my attention on him.

"What do you want to know about me?" I ask.

"Well, anything, your past maybe." He said shyly.

"Ok then, as a kid I used to be very shy and timid. I mean I was practically scared of everything that the world hit me with." I tell him.

"Are you sure this isn't a past life?" Asahi says not believing me.

"I said as a kid Asahi." I correct him.

"I wasn't always energetic you know, my grandfather always told me that there's no time to be scared of things, you might regret it later on, so one should try new activities." I continued. 

"What if someone doesn't like the new activity?" Asahi asks.

"Then they don't like it." I respond.

"Actually, the reason why I know how to ride a bike is because of my grandfather, you see, he would always put me on top of a bike that was 10 times my size. Like I couldn't even reach the pedals, and all of this was on top mountain." I continued.

"On a mountain?!" Asahi exclaimed. 

"Yeah." I respond.

Asahi and I kept talking for a few more hours. He kept asking me questions about me which I responded to the best of my abilities, but as usual, time exists and soon enough it was 5 P.M.

"Hey it's 5 P.M. already, you should get home and wash up for school tomorrow." I tell Asahi.

"Alright, but I have one last question?" He says.

"Alright shoot." I say while getting off of my bed and guiding Asahi out.

"What's your sexuality?" Asahi asks me.

I stand there dumbfounded, thinking that he was just going to ask me a regular question like, when's my birthday or something. 

"Oh, I'm sorry if it's personal, you don't have to answer." Asahi says while watching my reaction go from 0 to 10.

"Let's head downstairs now." I say.

We made our way down the stairs and headed to the front door, which I opened for Asahi.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Asahi apologizes. 

Ok Noya, it's now or never.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" He asks while standing on my front porch looking back inside.

"Yeah." I respond.

Do it.

I watch Asahi walk away to the sidewalk. 

"Asahi!" I call out to him.

He turn to face me.

"I like guys." I say loud enough for him to hear.

Before he could even respond, I shut my front door quickly and lock it.

I fell down against my door replaying everything that just happened.

"Oh my god, what if he hates me now?" I say out loud.

"No, it's his fault if he's disgusted by me, he asked and gave I gave him an answer." I tell myself.

I head back into my room not knowing what to do for the rest of the day.

"I'll just go take a shower and then play some video games." I tell myself.

And that's exactly what I did. I got a clean pair of clothes and started up the warm shower water. A while after, I put my clothes in the laundry basket, dried my hair, and turned on the TV in my room to play video games.

I played Call Of Duty, for a few hours before it was time to head to bed.

It was now Thursday, meaning that the week was almost finished.

Unlike last night, I had no dreams whatsoever, meaning that no clowns tried to kidnap me.

As usual, I did my daily school routine. Got up, got dressed, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and put on some deodorant.

I grabbed my school bag and my house keys and headed out the door. I checked the time on my watch, 6:16 A.M. meaning that morning practice has already started.

Morning practice!

I forgot that I'll have to be confronted by Daichi, Suga, and Tanaka today.

Fuck!

I didn't want to deal with Daichi's stupid lecture on how I could've gotten really hurt by my actions and that I could give the club a bad reputation, but I honestly couldn't care less.

Now Sugawara, he would probably just be freaking out and being all like "Thank goodness you're ok!" And not even bother to lecture me.

Now with Tanaka, I don't really know what kind of reaction I will get from him. Probably a "Oh my god Noya! That was so badass!" Or a "Noya bro why would you do that?!" Or maybe even a mixture of both, but we'll have to wait and see until I step foot into the gym.

Shortly after a few minutes of walking I see a dog in the middle of the street while there was a full speed car coming its way.

With no second thoughts, I ran quickly towards the dog and grabbed it in my hands and jump out of the way of the moving car coming towards us. I see a little girl across the street crying tears of joy.

"Brownie!" She called out and the dog in my hands quickly ran towards her.

"Thank you so much for doing that! We were trying to call the dog over towards us, but he wouldn't budge and then we saw the car coming, just thank you! How can I ever repay you!" The woman next to the girl cried out.

"No, no! It's ok honestly. I'm just glad that the dog is safe now, and as much as I would like to stay and talk, I should get going I'm late to practice and my captain is already planning my funeral." I inform her.

"Ah ok dear, thank you so much, hope we come across each other again some day." She says waving to be while I start walking off.

"Sayonara!" I call back to her.

Finally, after all of that happened, I made it to the gym half an hour late. Daichu is sure going to kill me now.

As soon as I breathed in the air of the volleyball gym I can hear Daichi calling out to me.

"Nishinoya!" He called out.

I then saw Coach Ukai and Tadeka walking right behind him.

Just my luck.

"What are you doing half an hour late?" Coach Ukai asks.

"Oh, uh, you see, I just saved a dog from being ran over in the middle of the road a couple minutes back, and the lady that I rescued the dog for, kept apologizing even after I told her it was fine." I tell him. 

"Yeah, yeah sure." He responds not believing me.

"But it's true." I inform him.

"Really then describe her to us." Tadeka says.

"Alright, there were 2 people actually. A little girl and the older woman. The dog's name is apperantly Brownie from what I heard the little girl call out, and the older lady looks similar to Coach Ukai. She had shoulder length blond starting to turn gray hair. Actually, she looked about Coach Ukai's dad's age. She had pale skin, barely tinted. Those old people glasses." I continued before Ukai cut me off.

"Wait was the little girl around 5 or 6?" He asks.

"Yeah." 

"Was the older lady wearing a blue floral button up shirt with a skirt?" He continued. 

"Yeah, do you know them?" I ask him.

"Wait one last question. Was she wearing an attention seeking necklace." He asks.

"Once you mention it, yes, yes she was, why are you asking?" I tell him.

"Oh my god, you just talked to my grandmother while she was taking my younger niece on a walk." He says.

I just stood there in shock, realizing that I could've gotten dirt on him while he was a child.

"Well, ok, then, Daichi he's all yours. Also, the jump out of the window must have been sick." Coach Ukai walks off while Tadeka Sensei hits him on his side, causing Ukai to wince in pain.

"I think you knwo what I'm going to talk about." Daichi says shooting daggers into my eyes.

"Why are you even mad? Coach Ukai isn't upset and he's the adult here!" I protest.

"Yeah, and I'm the captain here so it my job to make sure that no one gets hurt while in practice." He shoots back.

"Technology, we weren't in practice." I tell him.

"You know what I mean!" He shouts.

After that, all that I predicted came true, Daichi gave me a full on lecture on why we shouldn't jump out of windows, Sugawara was asking me questions about my health, while Tanak did a mixture of both on what I predicted on.

"Anyways, practice ends in like 10 minutes or so, so don't bother to change." Daichi states.

"But why?" He asks.

"Why what?" I say confused.

"Why would you do that?" He added

"I said to stay out of my business, but you didn't so I took matters into my own hands." I tell him.

"But Noya we just want to-" I cut Sugawara off.

"Shut." 

"Ok fine." Suga says in defeat. 

Honestly I was surprised that I haven't heard Shouyo yell my name yet, probably it's because he's still mid game in a practice match.

A couple minutes later the bell rang for students to head to class. 

In a blink of an eye, school was over following volleyball practice with it, the next day rolled around, and did my same routine as in before, got up, got ready for school, attended morning practice on time, went to all my classes and finished my work for them, practiced my recieves for volleyball during lunch, attended class, and the hand afternoon volleyball practice. 

Now that I put thought into it, when was the last time I ate, like even in my whole day routine eating never falls in a category. I tend to replace the feeling of hunger in the morning by brushing my teeth and drinking water during lunch to forget the rumbling in my stomach during lunch. 

I still wonder why Asahi asked me that question on Wednesday.

The next thing I knew, it was Saturday, October 10th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You can find my stories on Wattpadd, for a better experience ig, it's the same username, also the dream is so detailed bcs it was MY dream*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains A slur, dont worry I am a lesbian, im no hetro.

I got up from bed with the sounds of my mother knocking on the door.

"Happy birthday Yu!" She yells out with my dad quickly following behind her.

"When did you guys come back home?" I asked.

"We arrived in the middle of the night, we wanted to surprise you." She says joyfully.

"Congrats on living another year son!" My dad says playfully while punching my arm.

"Uh thanks I guess..." I say.

Soon after both of my parents left my room. I got up to check the calendar, and it was in fact, Saturday, October 10th, meaning today was my birthday, meaning that over a decade ago I was born.

I decided to see if any one sent me any birthday wishes.

None.

Maybe they're still asleep? I thought to myself, since it was still pretty early in the morning.

I waiting a few hours to see if any one did care enough to send me a happy birthday wish, still, my notification box stayed empty. 

Maybe they're busy, remember the day isn't over until 11:59 P.M. Yu. I think to myself.

I got up from bed and got dressed. I didn't dress up formal or casually, I dressed in between since I wasn't planning on leaving my house.

I go downstairs and I smell the scent of pancakes in the air.

"Grandpa is going to come later on today, are you excited?" My mother asks.

"Mhm!" I respond.

"So volleyball..." My mother started.

Of course every conversation we have, volleyball always ends up being brought up.

An hour of the day swept by, usually, if we were in regular or during the weekend, my 3rd period teacher would post a dumb silly slide saying 'happy birthday' with your name afterwards in the stream.

I was getting worried to see that people actually forgot my birthday and hoped that when the teacher posts the slide I'll finally get acknowledged today.

But that didn't happen.

I waited, and waited, and kept waiting, to see maybe the teacher was just late to put the dumb slide, but she never did. Honestly, I felt like a fool for wanting the teacher to post the dumb slide, but it wasn't really the slide that made me upset, it's the fact that I'm not worthy enough to anyone to remember my birthday.

I broke down in tears because of this result. 

Wow, even the teacher forgot my birthday. 

I tried to keep myself from crying over a dumb reason, but I couldn't get myself to. Tears and tears kept rolling off my face after each attempt I took to wipe them off. 

Finally, I got a message.

Tanaka Bro:

Noya bro look at this funny meme that I found.

Noya~San(me):   
BSKWKWNWJWKW

Tanaka Bro:

Look at this other one that I found.

Read 10:49 A.M.

I turned off my phone after opening the meme. Wow, this kind of hurts, not even my best friend has wished me a happy birthday. Why do I care so much for a happy birthday wish? I feel greedy, self centered, and selfish for wanting someone to wish my a happy birthday.

Eventually, it was time for dinner time. My mother bought a volleyball themed cake, acting as if my life revolves around the stupid sport.

I only blew out the candles on the cake and went back to my room. It was now 9:56 P.M. and yet no one has remembered about me today.

Maybe I should use the snapchat filter that says 'happy birthday'. I quickly take a snap of my outfit because it was too good not to show off. I used the caption "ew." And then uploaded it on my private story.

11:25 P.M. I opened snapchat to see if anyone sent me a text from there, nothing. I checked to see who had viewed my story. 

Everyone on the Karasuno volleyball team had seen my story and not bothered. I felt emberassed so I decided to delete the picture.

I thought I would've been over the fact that everyone forgot about my birthday, but no. After seeing that everyone viewed my story and not bothered. 

Am I really that easily forgotten of? What if I just disappeared for a week?

I then get a message.

Tanaka Bro:

Bro, where are you going that you're dressed so good?

It's my birthday you dumbass, not even my best friend remembered, why am I embarrassed that he didn't remember? Wait, if everyone on the team say my post that means Asahi also saw it, damn, he really forgot too. 

Noya-san (me):  
I just wanted to lol.

Yeah, I just wanted to have a fun day today, but insted I got forgotten of. I kind of find it funny on how I'm always there to support someone on their special day of event, but when it comes to me, I'm suddenly forgotten of.

Then the clock hit 12 A.M.

I'm a fool. I feel like an idiot for thinking maybe the team was going to plan something special for me that's why they didn't sent me a happy birthday message. I'm a fool for thinking that I even come across people's minds during the day. I'm a fool for calling the people closest to me my best friends.

I cried myself to sleep this night. I stayed in bed all day the next day, but acted as if nothing was wrong everytime a parent of mine interacted with me. Even though I should be over yesterday, it still clung onto me like a hook. 

I felt like a swarm of sadness and emptiness was swallowing me whole in my bed, and I let it take me with no hesitation. I scrolled through social media to distract me from my misery. 

I feel like I brought yesterday onto myself. I feel like if I stated the obvious that it was my birthday I wouldn't feel the way I felt today. But I didn't, I didn't want someone to wish me a happy birthday just because I said so. I wanted a genuine happy birthday wish. I wanted to have someone slide up in my DM'S because they simply remembered. 

But hey, that's how life is. I better force myself to get used to this feeling because next year, it will most likely be the same, will I still be around next year? 

I snap the thoughts out of my head and forced myself to sleep hours before I originally go to sleep at.

As expected, I woke up in the middle of the night, not being able to fall asleep because my body wouldn't allow me to, so logically, I went on my phone for the rest for the night.

As I was scrolling through YouTube I found a video that caught my interest. 

Shifting Realities A Guided Meditation.   
By: Sofia Grace.

What does it mean by shifting realities? Is there more than one reality itself. I decided to do some more research on it before I clicked on the video itself.

What is shifting realities? 

I type in the Google search bar. A couple of resources and websites came up. I scrolled through a website that caught my eye. Apperantly I have the ability to shift into a desired reality of mine, it could be a televisión show or just an alternate version of the world I'm currently living in. 

What if I shifted into my desired reality and made it that no one forgot my birthday? I thought to myself.

I read through different methods that I could use. It also stated that I may not be able to shift during my first time, but it's still worth a try. At the end of the website it had a Google Doc's document that I could use to script my desired reality.

I quickly filled it out not changing my appearance, but just put that everyone remembered about my special day. I went back to YouTube and opened up the video. I scrolled through the comments to see if people had luck with the meditation, and surely enough people commented that it worked amazing for them.

I put my phone besides me and pressed play. 

Somehow in a way, I managed to shift into my desired reality for my first try.

When I first shifted I thought that it didn't work and I was still in my current reality, until I heard knocks at my door.

"Happy Birthday Yu!" My mom yells walking into my room with my dad following behind.

"Thank you!" I say excited to see that I managed to shift realities.

I quickly checked my phone to see if I got any notifications, and I was satisfied with the results.

Tanaka Bro:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NISHINOYA 🎂 🥳 🎉 🎈 🎁 🎊 🎂 🥳 🎉 🎈 🎁 

Noya-San (me):

THANK YOU 

I kept replying to text messages to wished me a happy birthday. I was happy. Even though I had to shift realities, this kind of filled up some my sadness. 

Asahi-San:

Hey, happy birthday!   
I hope you have a good day today, don't let no one ruin it for you. I love you, take care! 

Noya-San (me):

Thank you!!! I love you too.

'Don't let no one ruin it for you' kept repeating in my head acting as if, this wasn't the reason why I shifted realities. But all good things come to an end because I had school in the morning.

Instead of shifting back into my current reality happy, I was pissed. I was pissed at the fact that I had to shift realities to get a fucking happy birthday, not only from my crush also from my fucking best friend. I thought best friends remembered each others birthdays. Apperantly I was wrong.

I planned on skipping morning practice, but I knew my mother would be on my ass if I did. I did my usual morning routine for school and headed out the door. 

I made it early to the gym for the first time in a while, so far Kageyama and Hinata were the only ones on the court dressed in their gym outfits to practice while everyone else was barely starting to get changed.

I didn't feel like talking today to no one. It felt like a waste of energy. 

"Hey Nishinoya bro!" Tanaka yells out.

I put up a small smile for him greeting him back and made my way inside the locker rooms. 

"Good morning Nishinoya, did you sleep well?" Asahi asks me.

I nod in response while starting to change.

"Nishinoya are you ok? Like you're so quiet, well you're more quiet right now then most times." Sugawara asks.

No I'm not fucking ok, I'm fucking upset still that you guys forgot about me. I'm fucking upset at myself for being upset over a stupid reason. I'm fucking upset because now I'm going to have to wait 363 days for a happy fucking birthday, that I might not even get, so I don't get why I still have hope. 

I give Suga the same smile and nod that I gave Asahi-San earlier. I finished getting changed and walked to the gym. 

"Good morning Noya-Senpai!" Yachi calls out to me.

I wave at her while smiling.

I went through the rest of the practice as if it were a regular one just shaking my head in response and giving out smiles. I was the last one into the changing room, but the first one out.

I haven't skipped class in a while, I thought to myself. Maybe I should go to the tree I usually hang out with. 

I check to see if anyone was behind me before I left the gym building and made my way to the tree. 

I finally reached the tree and placed my belongings on the ground. I took my headphones and earphones out of my pocket and started to play my Spotify playlist. 

Why'd You Only Call me When You're High.

Started playing by Arctic Monkeys. 

I leaned my head back onto the tree's trunk.

"Fucking faggot." I tell myself.

"Why are you so fucking..." I continue not being able to end my sentence.

Before I knew it, tears started coming down from my eyes.

"You're so fucking sensitive." I tell myself.

"Fucking dumbass." Was my last remark to myself before my anger took over me. I was going to get up and force my feelings away from me until I hear a familiar voice.

"Damn, are you always this mean to yourself?" Asahi says.

"Even using slurs now, what's with that?" Asahi asks.

Emberassment flushes over me like a cloud. 

I don't know if it was the emberassment or the fact that someone else, specifically my crush, has found where I like to hang out by myself that made me cry even more.

"I.." I hiccup. 

"I'm..."

"Come here." Asahi says pointing towards his lap.

I didn't bother to think much of it until I did the action. There I was sitting on my crushes lap, crying my eyes out.

"Tell me what's wrong." Asahi says.

I didn't want to tell him about what was bothering me so I stayed quiet.

"C'mon I heard your voice just answer me." Asahi adds.

I stayed there quiet with my face covered in my knees while my back was touching Asahi's chest.

"Alright then, if you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, at least tell me what's with you and using slurs against the LGBTQ+ Community." Asahi says.

"I'm allowed to say it dumbass..." I respond mumbling the last word.

"Mhm, aren't you straight though?" He says.

Do I look and act straight to you?

"No."

"Really then what's your sexuality." He asks.

"I'm a bisexual wreck." I try to say confidently while still in tears.

"Oh ok." He says.

I could feel Asahi's arms around my legs holding me close to him.

"How did you find where I was?" I asked.

"I finished changing right after you to check up on you, but then I found you walking far from distance, so I decided to follow you." He says. 

"Now you found out about my secret hiding spot..." I tell him.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have followed!" Asahi says now being an apologetic mess.

"It's fine, really, now it can be both of our secret hiding spot from society if you want." I tell him.

He chuckled and agreed.

We stayed like that for a few moments until I spoke up.

"Aren't you going to go to class?" I asked.

"My homeroom teacher isn't here today, so technically it's a free day." Asahi answers.

I nod in understandment. 

"Here." I say shifting my body, now facing towards him and putting an ear bud in his ear.

After doing so I went back on how I was originally seated.

"What song is playing?" He asks.

"505 by Arctic Monkeys."

"It's good." He says.

"You can lean on me you know, you don't have to be so stiff." Asahi says.

He wrapped his arms across my chest while I leaned back on him. 

"Aren't Suga and Daichi going to ask where you were at." I ask.

"They're not my parents so I don't see why they would."

"Yeah, but they act like parent figures towards the whole team." I say.

"You're right, but we'll worry about them later." He says.

More and more songs played on my playlist, Avril Lavigne, Alec Benjamin, and more.

We stayed quiet for a while just admiring the environment around us and listening to the music in our ears.

"We should make a playlist that has music that we both enjoy." I tell Asahi.

"Like if we ever hang out alone with together like this, then we'll both have music that we both enjoy to listen to." I try to clarify. 

"We should..." His voice trailing off.

"Hey Asahi." 

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for calling you a dumbass." 

"You did what?"

"Yeah a few moments ago, I thought you heard me."

"I didn't."

"Yeah, I can see that now."

"But when did you call me a dumbass?" 

"When I said that I'm allowed to say the f slur, that's what I mumbled under my breath." 

"Oh, I was wondering what you mumbled."

"Huh, yeah, I thought you heard me so I wanted to apologize."

"Well you're now forgiven." Asahi says.

"You still haven't told me what is really on your mind." Asahi says.

The only thing on my mind right now is you.

I ignore his statement.

"Nishi..."

"C'mon you can't let things bottled up in yourself. There's infinite solutions on how to solve your problems." He adds on.

"Stop being so cheesy." I say.

"Nishi."

"Shush, I'm fine, stop worrying." I tell Asahi. 

"Nishinoya look at me." Asahi says.

I got up from where I was sitting and faced towards him. 

"Nishinoya, I know I can't force your words to come out of you, but can you at least stop criticizing yourself when you cry." Asahi says while putting his hand on my cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

"I'll think about it." I manage to say.

"Nishinoya, I'm being serious. I really care about you and I hate seeing you hurt." He says.

Funny how you say how you care about me, but yet forget about me on my special day.

My eyes start watering up.

"I'm sorry." I say hugging Asahi.

"I'm so sorry." 

"But I can't tell you what's on my mind." I tell him.

"And why not?" He says hugging me back.

"Because then I'll sound like an attention seeking bitch and I don't want that." 

"No you won't." He says trying to reassure me.

"Yes I will." I tell him.

"I can talk to you about any other things, but this is not one of them." I add.

"Fine, then." He says.

He pulls me away from him, making me face towards him.

"I want to know, do you love Kiyoko?" Asahi asks.

"Of course, she's a goddess, who doesn't like her?" I say.

"I mean't in a romantic way, also i noticed how you said liked instead of love when I referred to her so I'm guessing your answer is no." He says.

"Why are you so smart." I pout in complaint.

"Are you interested in anyone?" He asks.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt my heart stop from his comment. What should I say? Should I lie and say no or should I say the truth? Why does he even care?

"Yes..." I respond.

"Really? Who?" He asks.

It's you! 

Is what I would say if I was confident. What if he doesn't like me back like that? Should I just say it? Even if he does reject me, we're not going to be around each other next year so it wouldn't be that awkward around each other. 

"Noya?" He says snapping me out of my thoughts. 

"It's you..." I whisper under my breath.

"Huh?"

"It's you." I say a little louder.

Asahi looks at me with a confused look, meaning that he still hasn't heard me.

"It's you!" I yell out.

I hide my face into my hands and curl myself up into a ball to hide myself from emberassment. My eyes begin to water because of what I just did. Did I just ruin a friendship that mean't the world to me? 

"Noya look at me." He says.

I refused.

"Please."

I lift my head up towards him, but hide my face with the curtains of my hair.

"Hey stop crying." He says while wiping a tear off my face with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." 

"What for?"

"For liking you."

"Noya, look at me I need to tell you something."

I finally make my eyes look at his eyes. Asahi's eyes were a nice dark brown color, while mine were all red from crying.

Asahi then puts his hand on the back of my head, and leans it closer to his face. Before I knew it, both of our lips with touching each other. I made myself more comfortable on him, which mean't that I was now straddling him. 

Asahi licked my bottom lip asking me for permission for him to enter my mouth. I let him do so, I felt his tongue explore the inside of my mouth, dominating every area that it touched. I let out a sort whimper because of this. I quickly broke the kiss and hid my face from emberassment. 

Did I really just whimper?! I think to myself.

My face was all red because of the emberassment taking over me.

"Hey it's ok." Asahi says chuckling.

"Shush." I tell him.

"I found your whimper cute."

I know this bitch did not just call my whimper cute.

"Shut up!" I say still hiding my red face in my hands.

Asahi then pulls me closer to his chest while I was all wrapped up in a ball.

"Noya." 

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

My heart was beating faster than ever, I had to calm down before giving him a response. 

"Yes!" I say a little to excited.

Asahi lets out a small giggle.

He then places another kiss on my forehead.

"Noya I another have a question."

"Yeah?" 

"When is your birthday."

My birthday?! Wasn't it yesterday? No it was the other day! Should I tell him? What if he feels bad? I'll just tell when it is and that it's all fine.

"My birthday is on October 10th." I respond.

"Aren't we in October?" He asks.

I nod my head in response.

"I'm so sorry." He says while hugging me tightly. 

"What for?" I ask, knowing damn well it's because he forgot about my birthday.

"I'm sorry for forgetting." 

"Hey it's fine, I should've told you guys." I said.

"You guys?" He asks.

"Yeah the team, who else?" I ask.

"Didn't Tanaka wish you a happy birthday?" 

"No." I mumble only just for him to hear.

"I'm sorry." He repeats.

"Look it's fine really, don't stress out about it, my birthday was a long time ago so it doesn't matter, I'm over it really." I say trying to reassure him.

"But I still feel guilty, what if we threw you a small happy late birthday party, to make up for it?" He states.

"Please don't. If you guys do, I'll just feel like you guys were obligated to and it would cheer me up or make me happy in any matter." He says.

"Are you going to practice today?" He asks.

"I don't know..."

"How about I wake you home after school, so you can get some rest, you look exhausted." 

"It's fine. I can walk myself home! I'm a big boy!" I say enthusiastically while jumping out of his arms and then pointing at myself.

"But you look like a middle schooler though." Asahi says jokingly. 

"Shut up!" I say emberassed. 

Asahi and I kept talking until the end of the school day. Asahi went to volleyball practice, because Daichi and Suga would be pissed if he missed out, not saying that they wouldn't with me.

"Bye Nishinoya, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Asahi says.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." I say giving him a quick hug while he left one last kiss on my head before I took off towards my house.

Asahi's P.O.V

I stared as Noya's body disappeared from my sight. 

How could I be so stupid?

He was my crush for so long and yet I forgot his birthday, not even just me! The whole team did! Even Tanaka,  
wasn't he supposed to be his best friend?

I started to make my way towards the locker room to change into my gym outfit before practice started because I didn't want Daichi upset with me.

Should I tell them about Noya? Like how we all forgot his birthday?

I walked into the locker room and started changing with the last question repeating in my head over and over again.

I remember even if I did tell them Noya would lowkey pissed off about it. Should I tell them though? Just for his next birthday at least?

Being stuck with my thoughts, I didn't notice Daichi and Sugawara coming near me. I was all finished from changing now and was walking inside the gym waiting for Daichi to start practice.

"Asahi is something on your mind?" Suga asks.

"We forgot about Nishinoya's birthday!" I blurt out.

I didn't mean to answer, it just slipped out! 

"What?!" Tanaka says joining in.

"We forgot about Nishinoya's birthday..." I say in a lower tone.

"What do you mean?" Hinata says.

"What do you think I mean Hinata?" I say coldly

The gym falls quiet.

"No, you're wrong his birthday hasn't passed by yet!" Tanaka says trying to prove me wrong.

"No, his birthday passed, but we all forgot." I say.

"But his birthday is on the 10th of October!" Tanaka protests.

"Tanaka, today is the 15th." Daichi says checking his phone calender.

"Oh my god..." Tanaka says in disbelief. 

"I'm a horrible best friend!" He adds.

"No you're not." Ennoshita tells him.

"Yes he is." Tsukishima says.

"Tsukishima you're not helping here!" Ennoshita says.

"You also forgot his birthday!" Kinoshita says while pointing to Tsukisima. 

"We all did, but unlike you guys, aka the 2nd and 3rd years who have known him for a longer time than us first years have, you guys should've remembered." Tsukishima says.

"Tsukki, stop." Yamaguchi says.

"What? It's true. They have a stronger and longer relashionship with him compared to us first years." He adds. 

"Tsukishima urusai¹." Yamaguchi finally says.

"Gomen² Yamaguchi." Tsukishima 

Everyone finally went quiet after hearing Tsukishima doing the apologizing. That's when I decided to speak up.

"Guys..guys, stop arguing it's useless." I say.

"What do you mean it's useless! We forgot about him." Tanaka yells.

"Tanaka!" Daichi says shutting him up.

"Yeah, I get some of you are pretty frustrated about this, so am I but there's nothing we can do about it." I add.

Tanaka wanted to talk but Daichi sent him a death glare.

"What do you mean we can't do nothing about it? Can't we just like throw him a late happy birthday party?" Hinata says.

"Wow the shrimp actually used him brain." Tsukishima remarks.

"Baka!" Hinata yells.

"Yeah, why don't we do that." Yachi says.

"I did tell him, like I recommended the idea to him, but he said no, simply because he felt that you would be obligated to do so." I explain.

"But we wouldn't be obligated to do so!" Tanaka yells.

"I know we wouldn't, but he also said if we did throw him a late happy birthday party, he would be pissed and not happy because of the reason I just said." I concluded.

No one had anything else to say to rebuttal me, so we all gave in on the fact that we forgot about our team's guardian and gave up on the idea.

"Well then, we should just start practice." Daichi announces.

"Yes!" The rest of the team yells out.

Practice went abnormal. I think that the same thought was going through our heads while playing a practice game against each other.

'We forgot about him.' 

Hinata hit the ball onto my side of the court, Tsukishima blocked him, not completely, only for the ball to go a certain direction. No one thought second thoughts of it though, we acted as if everyone was here, until the ball hit the ground and our libero wasn't there to receive it.

Nishinoya's P.O.V.

I came home and ran straight to my bedroom and flopped down onto my bed, repeating the memory that Asahi and I made.

I was mentally screaming, Asahi kissed me!

My face was red with the thoughts of how his lips felt on mine, and how he totally dominated me, even though he's shy and gentle. 

I kept fangirling about the experience for a while and then I got up and went to the bathroom.

While inside the bathroom I decided I wanted to take a shower instead, but with my clothes on to see how the experience was like, and see if it was really all the hype.

I turned the water on an went back out to my room to grab a clean change of clothes before I got in the shower.

I checked to see if the water was warm enough, and eventually it was. I pulled out my phone and took a small muted audio video of me in my clothes, covering my face, with the caption saying might fuck around and take a shower with all my clothes on, and posted it on my private story on Snapchat.

The reason why I put might was because I was still I indecisive about it. I eventually got in the shower fully clothes. As soon as I got in and the water made contact with me all my clothes stuck on me. The sweats that I was wearing were all heavy now because of the amount of water it held in it. 

I took another snap video to prove that I actually did it with the caption, I did it. While water was pouring all over me. I sat down on the showers floor and let the water take over me. I sat there for a good couple of minutes, hugging my knees in my chest. 

Eventually, I took the wet clothes off, to take a proper shower. After I took the wet clothes on, I suddenly became cold, and the warm water wasn't helping. While I was showing a thought came into my head, 'did Asahi tell the team?.' 

He must've, knowing him and how he was after I told him the news, he couldn't keep the topic out of his head. He probably accidentally blurted it out to Daichi and Suga, which cause the whole team to hear.

Should I skip school tomorrow? No, I promised Asahi... I'll just skip practice, I'll go for attendance and then leave to my 'not so much' secret reality escape tree.

I finished showering, blow dryed my hair, and did everything else on my routine. It was getting dark out, so I decided to go to sleep early, which caused me to forget about eating.

It felt like I only slept for a couple of minutes when my alarm rang again. Lazily, I did my usual get ready with me school routine, skipped practice, grabbed my school bag, and went to school.

It was pretty early, which mean that morning practice hasn't started yet. I entered the gym to find the freak dou practicing their quick attack. I was going to head to the locker room until I heard Tanaka yell out to me.

"Yu!" Tanaka yelled.

"You, Yu idiot!" He said dramatically sobbing on my shoulders.

"Was that a pun?" I ask.

"Yes! I just came up with it right now actually." Tanaka said.

"Well then, why am I an idiot." 

"Because Yu didn't fucking..." Tanaka's voice trailed off while he was still sobbing loudly.

"Can we stop with my name puns?" I ask, even though they were pretty good.

"No we can not, because I need Yu to explain why the fuck you didn't-"

"Callate³" I say cutting him off.

"Huh?" 

"It's a new Spanish word I learned on Omegle!" I say enthusiastically. 

"What does it mean?" He asks.

"It's ok." I say lying, knowing what it actually means.

"Well anyways Daichi!" I call out.

"Yes?" 

"Did Yu get me for attendance already." I say not being able to help doing a pun out of my own name.

"Yes, yes I did Nishinoya." He replys.

Thankfully, Tanaka spared me the time of me not having to go to the locker room and dress out a second time unknowingly. I watched the team talk among themselves before practice started, I noticed how none of them had their attention on me, so that's when I left.

Tanaka's P.O.V.

I was talking with Kiyoko after breaking down on Nishinoya's shoulder, rehearsing the reasons why I loved her and why she was a goddess until Daichi blew into his whistle announcing practice was starting. 

We all gathered around him, to see what we were going to do for practice, until I noticed that Nishinoya wasn't there. If I could have a dollar everytime this boy has skipped I would be a billionaire. 

I didn't get a chance to actually apologize, but from Asahi's words, I believe that I shouldn't and act as normal again.

But my bro!

I'm so disappointed in myself for forgetting about my best friend! What kind of best friend am I? Obviously one who doesn't remember their best friend's birthday! How can I be so ignorant! When it was my birthday he went all out for me, while it was his I forgot about him! 

Maybe that's why he ditched practice!

He was disgusted at me for forgetting about his day! I'm so stupid!

Asahi's P.O.V 

I noticed that Noya skipped practice once again today, which mean't that he probably got overwhelmed by Tanaka and his loud sobbing.

Today's practice was supposed to be 3 hours long in the morning, but 1 hour long in the evening, why would coach make morning practice so long? I excused myself to go and drag Noya back. As expected, Noya was sitting on the floor with his head leaned back on the tree, eyes closed, and with his headphones plugged in

I pulled out a small boutique of flowers that I grabbed before leaving the gym. 

Why am I so nervous? He's my boyfriend now for fucks sake Asahi.

"Heh-ey Noya." I say while patting his shoulders.

"Oh hey Asahi!"

"Do you like, maybe want to, you don't have to, but like if you want to."

"Asahi, I don't even know what you're going to ask, how am I going to turn it down."

I took a large breath of air in.

"Do you want to go on a date after school!" I yell nervously, while bowing with my hands out holding the boutique in front of me.

"Asahi! Of course I will stupid!" He answers.

I hand him the boutique of flowers.

"Thank you! Is this a bribe to make me go back to practice?" He asks.

"No, I just wanted to get you something." I say shyly.

"Aw thank you Asahi, you shouldn't have." 

"Ok but we have to go to practice." I say.

"What why!" He complains.

"Because..."

Nishinoya's P.O.V 

"Because..." Asahi trailed off.

Asahi suddenly bridal style carries me out of no where.

"Asahi!" I complain wanting to get down.

"No you have to go to practice."

"Practice is for the weak!" 

"I guess we're all weak then." Asahi says.

We made it to the front of the gym, him still holding me in his arms.

"Noya bro!" Tanaka yells out, following the rest of the team to see the commotion. 

Asahi, finally put me on the ground, after carrying me. I hide my face from emberassment into Asahi's arm, while holding onto his hand without noticing.

"So when did you two become an item?" Suga says staring at out interlocked fingers.

"Noya-San you're dating Asahi-Senpai?!" Hinata calls out.

"Get some Noya bro!" Tanaka says.

Surprisingly, Tanaka's comment was the most embarrassing one of all, because now I was speed walking my way into to the locker room, dragging Asahi with me, to hide me.

"Stay out here." I tell him while I enter the locker room.

"What why?" 

"Because!" 

I quickly get changed and I am relieved to find Asahi actually waited for me. 

"Ugh I don't wanna!" I complain while holding onto Asahi's shirt. 

"C'mon, callate³." Asahi says.

My eyes widen from his statement.

"Asahi? Do you, like know what that means?" I ask nervously.

"'It's ok', duh, you said so yourself." He replys.

"I lied. It means shut up." I say.

"I know."

"But you just!?"

"I was just messing around with you, c'mon we have to get to practice if you don't want the teasing to get worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions
> 
> Urusai¹: Shut up(?)(Japanese)
> 
> Gomen²: Sorry(?) (Japanese)
> 
> Callate³: Shut up/be quiet. (Spanish)
> 
> A/N: I feel like this like chapter in general is all over the place😔✋ Also, I took a shower, fully clothed to get like the full details ig??????? Yea so however noya described it, it was what I went through. 
> 
> The dedication 😤😤😤😤😤


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I didn't upload this earlier, I was trying to make it longer, anyways this chapter is 4,000+ words so you might not finish reading it all in 1 go.
> 
> and if a part doesnt make sense or theres a spelling error please let me know

It was kind of refreshing practicing volleyball again. It was fun and entertaining, receiving every spike Tanaka, Asahi, and everyone else who was on the opposite side of the net from me who tried to score one.

Then I see it. It was the perfect moment. The ball was coming towards my direction but a tad bit away from me. This is it. I thought. 

"Rolling thunder!" I yell out loud while perfectly receiving the ball.

The court fell quiet since the sound of squeaky shoes was no longer there. 

Everyone, including the opposing team must have been distraction by my incredible performance because I helped my team land another point.

"Damn Noya bro! That was sick! I forgot about the rolling thunder thing!" Tanaka says.

"Of course it was sick, I did it." I say sarcasticly. 

"Noya-Senpai can you teach me how to do the rolling thunder!" He says excitedly.

"The rolling thunder comes within you Shoyo, you have to unlock all abilities to-"

"Ok! Back to practice everyone!" Daichi says cutting me off, mid way through my inspirational speech.

We went back to the practice match that we were playing in, and it was safe to say, just by one point, my side of the court won the game.

"Alright everybody! Take a 15 minute break! I'll call you back when it's time to meet up again!" Daichi announces.

I fell down to the floor, to exhausted to even support myself up. I really needed this 15 minute break. I stayed in the same spot, sitting down, for a good 3 to 5 minutes before Tanaka came towards me.

"Noya bro?"

"Yeah Tanaka bro?"

"Why didn't you tell us about your birthd-"

"Shutthefuckup." I say quickly, not letting there be a space between the sentence, and the words themselves.

"But Noya bro-"

"Shutthefuckup." I repeated.

"Ugh fine be like that." He said annoyed.

"But what are you doing here sitting on the ground? Aren't you going to drink some water?"

"Oh! So that's was what my body was telling me to drink!" I say outerly surprised.

"Don't tell me you forgot water existed." 

"Ok then I won't." 

"Noya bro! When was the last time you drank water?" 

"How do you expect me to remember my water drinking schedule?"

"Noya bro! You have to drink water!" He complains. 

"I will." I respond knowing that my dumbass will probably forget.

I finally got up from where I was sitting at and moved locations, this time I was sitting next to a wall, with my back leaning on to it. Smart right?

I sat there for a while, trying to recollect myself and catch my breath every so often, I noticed that it's been well over 15 minutes, but I guess coach felt bad for us.

I wanted to close my eyes until it was time for Daichi, but I was too paranoid to see what the team would do to me.

"Hey." Ennoshita says.

"Hey."

Narita and Kinoshita come out from behind him.

"Nishinoya! That receive where you yelled 'rolling thunder' was so cool!" Kinoshita says fangirling. 

"I know right?! It's so fun to do also! But it's really nothing to go crazy with, I've been doing it for a while now, and it wasn't the first time I introduced the team to it." 

"Yeah! But still! It was so cool!" Kinoshita added.

We kept chatting for a couple more minutes until I brought back my attention to Ennoshita and why he came up to me.

"Hey Ennoshita?"

"Yeah?"

"Was there something that you needed since you came up to me?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to ask you something, but you don't have to answer it if you don't want to but..."

"Was your hair always that color?" Narita says not letting Ennoshita finish his sentence.

"What color?"

"Not like color, more like that way, because I remembered you showing us baby pictures of yourself and you had the bleached hair, but for majority of high school, well every since you entered to be exact, you didn't have it bleached." Ennoshita says, which caused the whole team to come over where we were sitting to find out the truth about my hair.

"I thought Noya-San bleached his hair during high school?" Yamaguchi asks.

"No, Ennoshita is correct, this blond piece of hair, I was born with, but I would get... you know..."

"...made fun of..." I said mumbling, which most of the team members didn't hear.

"But then I said fuck it and dyed it back!" I say jumping up enthusiastically and running back onto the court.

Practice started again, and Coach Ukai made us practice our weaknesses in volleyball, meaning that I had to practice serving.

When was the last time I served? I don't know.

"Noya you ready?" Narita says.

"I'm a specialist at serving, watch this."

As soon as I hit the ball, Daichi, fucking Daichi, came out of no where on my side of the court, and the ball hits him on the side of his face! Just my luck! 

I'm not even worried on the huge lecture I'm going to get, I'm just kind of disappointed the ball didn't go over the net.

Everyone in the gym stops what they're doing, as soon as they hear Daichi yell my name.

"Nishinoya Yu!" Daichi yells storming towards me, face all red from anger. 

"Yes captain?" I try saying innocently. 

"Why did you do that!?"

"Do what?"

"That!" He says referring to what just happened.

"It wasn't my fault captain."

"Then who was it?!"

"Yours."

"What do you mean!?"

"You knew I was going to be in the serving section practicing my serves because, I've never served in a real or practice match before. And! My shot was wide open, but you came out of no where!"

"You know what, just, keep practicing." Daichi says in defeat.

"That includes everyone watching too!" He says calling out everyone in the gym.

Everyone got back to practice not daring to get him more pissed off than he already is.

After that practice went pretty smoothly, and now I can hit the ball towards where the net is.

The school bell rang letting us know that practice was starting, so everyone in the team went their own separate ways.

First period was pretty boring, but yet again, I say that for every subject. I started to make my was to my 2nd period class when I noticed there was a lady in her early 20s, inside the classroom, that I haven't seen around the school grounds. I also noticed that my regular teacher wasn't there.

"Good morning everyone! You might be wondering who I am and why I'm here, so that's why I'm going to answer all of your questions, but first let me take roll call. When I say your name, please say 'here!'" The lady says.

Everyone in the room gave side eye glances to each other to see if any of us knew what was going on, and sadly no one did.

"Nishinoya Yu?" She calls out.

"Here."

"Well I just say, you're such a handsome young man. How old are you?" She asks.

Normally I would be flattered, but seeing that she's a full grown adult, complementing me then asking for my age, made me uncomfortable. 

"Ma'am, can you please get on with the roll call." A classmate of mine says.

They must've seen that I was uncomfortable, but I still thank them for speaking up.

"Right! Attendance!" The lady says.

She goes down the list finally finishes it off. 

"Ok now that, that's over with, you all must be wondering as in who I am and where is your regular teacher."

"Well, I am now your new full time teacher for this period! You can refer to me as August-Sensei."

"Is that a foreign name?" A classmate calls out.

"Yes, in fact I am from America, meaning that I was born and raised there."

"What happened to our regular teacher?" I say raising my hand.

"Oh sweetie, she got in a terrible car accident the other day, which caused her, her life."

"Bullshit!" A student calls out.

"Yeah! She was perfectly fine the other day!" Another one says.

"Hey now, calm down my students."

A chill went down my spine by her calling us her students. 

"We are not your students! Our teacher isn't you!"

"Yeah!" Everyone says agreeing with them.

"I know it might be hard for you guys, but hey, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to." August-Sensei says.

We all refused to believe that the schools favorite teacher has died. There was no way! Wasn't her house literally right besides the school? 

I wanted to break down in then and there, and I could tell, many other students wanted to too. It was all sudden news. The tension in the air was suffocating. 

"Well students, any more questions?" She asks. 

No one responds.

The bell finally rings letting us leave.

"Have a good day my lovely students!"

August-Sensei calling us her's made a chill go down my spine. 

She left the classroom before us students. Leaving us there with our thoughts.

I guess we all had the same idea, because no one got up to leave the classroom. No. We all just gathered around in a group towards the back of the class.

"I say it's bullshit." The class president says.

"Honestly, I just have a really bad feeling about her." The kid who usually never talks says.

"Same! What if she's up to no good?" Another student asks.

"I mean did you not hear what she said to Noya? Like what regular teacher says to a student that they look attractive and then for their age. Kind of suspicious for me." A girl says.

"You're right!" The class president says agreeing with her.

"I don't like the fact that she's calling us her students and how she says 'we can always come to her for help', like calm down and you haven't even been to this school for half a day and you're expecting us to open up to you. Even after you called us yours knowing that we don't even like you." I open up.

We all agreed on the fact that no one in the class liked her and the fact that she was replacing everyone's favorite teacher.

The bell rang letting everyone know school is not in session anymore. The halls were crowded, and I say the new teacher waving at everyone with a big smile at every student who walked by. I didn't realize how tall she really was until I saw her towering over the students next to her. What seemed off to me, I saw her being touchy touchy with a student that was talking to her, but I didn't think much of it. 

I headed to the front gate of the school seeing that Asahi was there waiting for me, so we could go on our first date together.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey."

"We should go home and change before we head out together." I suggest.

"Yeah."

"Where are we going to go?" 

"I was planning on taking you to the roller skating ring area, that's nearby." Asahi says.

"Really! I'm fine with that!" 

"I'll pick you up at 6?"

"See you at 6!" 

We both turn around from each other and head our separate ways home.

I rushed home as quickly as possible, so I could call Tanaka and ask him for help on what I should wear.

Finally, I make it home and dash to my room, taking my phone out of my pocket and called Tanaka.

"Please pick up the phone." I say mumbling over and over under my breath until he answered. 

"Hey Noya bro!"

"I need your help!" I say getting straight to the point.

"With what?" 

"What does one wear to a roller skating date?"

"Who's your date?" Tanaka asks.

"Who else do you think? It's Asahi! And I'm totally freaking out on what to wear! What if I overdress or underdress! What if he hates it! What if-!"

"Noya bro calm down! I'm here no need to worry! Is he taking you to the roller skating ring place?" Tanaka asks.

"Yes!"

"Turn FaceTime on." He says.

I quickly do so, and he sees my panicked face.

"Ok, ok, do you have any kind of baggy jeans, like they're more baggy at the end compared to the top." Tanaka asks.

I place my phone down in an area where he can still see me while I go through my closet. 

After a minute of searching I found some blue jeans that he was talking about.

"Like these?" I ask holding the jeans up.

"Yeah! Like those!"

"What should I wear as a shirt?"

"Maybe an oversized shirt or jacket? Depending on how late you're going yo be staying there for." Tanaka recommends. 

"I'll do a regular shirt size with a nice black jacket?" 

"No! I feel underdressed!" I complain.

"Why did he pick this as a first date?" Tanaka says.

"I don't know!"

"Maybe, he's going through the same thing as you are right now, maybe he's getting advice from Suga!" Tanaka says.

"Text Suga and ask!" I tell him.

"Ok I'll be right back!" 

Tanaka left himself on pause for a couple of minutes while he contacted Suga.

"Ok I'm back!" Tanaka yells through the phone.

"What did he say!?"

"That Asahi is going to wear black pants with a white button up shirt with his hair down." 

"Ok, ok, should I leave my hair down?" 

"If you want it to see that Asahi is a 30 year old man taking a 10 year old to a ring, go for it!"

"Tanaka!"

"At least you'll get cheaper entry tickets?" 

"You're not helping!" 

"I was just saying!"

"Should I just wear a neon shirt with a long black sleeve under?" I suggest.

"Might as well, it's not like you're going to be able to look at each others outfits with the places' lights close."

"Yeah."

"Its that all?" Tanaka asks.

"No I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"How does one roller skate?"

"You don't know how to roller skate?!" He calls out.

"Why did you agree to a roller skating date if you can't even roller skate!?" He adds.

"Because it seemed fun!" 

"But anyways I need to shower and get ready for my date." I add.

"Have fun at your dick appointment!" Tanaka says before ending the call.

"Mother fucker!" I yell out because of his comment.

I checked what time it was and it was exactly 4 P.M.

I hurried to take a shower and eat a small snack, finally drying my hair and getting changed into my clothes that Tanaka helped to pick out.

What should I do with my hair? How should I style it? What if I cut it? I know!

I remembered back to when I was younger, I would watch my my mom curl her hair with a curling iron. 

I went to her room and grabbed all the supplies that I needed even a small red bottle of oil that my mom would put on her hair before she curled it.

I brought everything I needed to the bathroom. I fully dryed my hair and then brushed it straight. Then I put on some of the oil thing on my hair so it wouldn't burn.

Once I did that, it was time for me to face my fate. I could either successfully curl my hair or I could burn a piece off. I could always wear a beanie? I questioned my last thought.

I let the curling device heat up, while I contemplated all my life choices. I remembered that my mom would section of her hair, so that's what I did. I did 3 sections on both sides of my head since I didn't want tight curls.

I finally grab the curling iron in hand, and bring it up to my hair. I wrap the first section of hair around the iron and then begin to count.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7.. 8...9… and 10." I said outloud.

I let the piece if hair go in hopes that it didn't burn off, and luckly, it didn't! 

I did the same routine to the other sections of hair. Once I was done, I unplugged the machine before brushing out the curls. I kept playing around with the untouched curls, because they looked like noodles. 

I quickly brush out the curls, sort of disappointed that the noodles were no longer there. I then brush my teeth and stashed some money in my pocket. 

I heard the door bell ring. Quickly checking the time, it was 6:02 P.M.

"I'm coming!" I yell out, while putting on my shoes and putting my phone in my pocket.

Before I opened the door, I took a deep breath to seem calm, cool, and collected. I checked the peephole to make sure it was actually him and not a stranger and luckily it was.

"Hey Asahi!" I say greeting him.

There he was wearing exactly what Suga said he was going to wear and with his hair down. I blushed while looking at him, even though I knew before hand what he was going to wear. 

"You look great." Asahi says.

"Thank you, you too."

"Lets get going?"

"Yeah, let me grab my housekeys real quick though."

I quickly grab my housekeys and put them in a pocket that had a zipper so they couldn't get out. And in that same pocket was my money, while on the opposite side was my phone. I wasn't trying to get robbed today.

"Ok, I'm ready lets go." I say stepping out of the house while locking it. 

Asahi interlocks our hands together which I couldn't help but blush.

He walked me to his car, holding the door open.

"Thank you." I say while getting in the passenger seat.

He smiles and nodds when closing the door and heading to the drivers seat.

He started the car and played some music on our way there.

"Did anything interesting happen today at school?" He asked.

"Yes actually! Basically we got a new teacher for 2nd period and everyone hates her in the class."

"What why?"

"Because she's a Saggytittie."

"You mean a Sagittarius? And why do you guys hate her because of her zodiac sign?" 

"Nah I was lying, we don't know her zodiac sign, but basically she's replacing the schools favorite teacher."

"What!?"

"Yeah, she says they got in a car accident, but we all think it's bullshit."

"Besides that why don't you guys like her?"

"Well, first of all her name is August-Sensei, a foreigner, I know, and she keeps calling us hers and stuff. Bro! During what's it called!" I say trying to remember a word.

"During roll call when she said my name she told me I was attractive and then asked for my age! What kind of teacher does that! Also while I was walking to the front gate after school, I saw her getting all touchy touchy with a student she was talking to!" I explained.

"Ooh." I says in acknowledgement.

"But she said that to you?!"

"I couldn't belive it myself." I told him.

"Also did you curl your hair?" Asahi asks.

I blush in emberassment. 

"I didn't know what to do so I decided to just…"

"I like it. It looks good on you." He says.

"Where did you learn on how to do it?" He added.

"Oh! I just remembered how my mom used to do it!"

"When did she last curl her hair?"

"A couple years ago."

"What!?"

After a few more songs we made it to the roller skating ring. 

"Hi two pairs of roller skates!" I say to the lady in the front counter.

"What sizes?" She asks.

We give her our shoe sizes and she hurrys to go get them.

"Is this a father and son date? Like a night out?" She asks handing us our roller skates.

I stood there dumbfounded and in disbelief that she thought that Asahi was my dad. 

Asahi let out a giggle.

"No ma'am you got this wrong, we're not related, we're on a date." Asahi speaks up.

"Isn't this illegal then? You're 30 and hanging out with a middle schooler?" 

"I'm a high schooler!" I reply.

"I'm also a high schooler, I'm in my 3rd year while he's in his 2nd year." Asahi explains.

The lady that was serving us, her face immediately turned red.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It's just that you guys look nothing like your age! Have a fun night!" She says, waving goodbye at us.

As soon as we left her sight, we bursted out laughing.

"She thought you were a 30 year old man! She was about to call the police on you!" I say while laughing.

"Shut up! She thought you were a middle schooler!" He replys wheezing. 

"At least she didn't think I was a dad!" 

"She thought you were my son!"

We continued laughing for a while more before we recollected ourselves.

"Can we take a picture before we start skating?" I ask.

"I was going to ask too!" He says. 

I place my phone on a counter top so the camera could catch both of Asahi's and I outfits with out roller skates.

"Send the picture to me." Asahi says.

"I will."

I add the caption 'the lady in the front thought Asahi was a 30 year old man🧍♂️' before posting it on Instagram.

Now we started going inside the ring, and that's when I had to tell him the news.

"Hey Asahi."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to…" My voice trails off too emberassed to say.

"How to?"

"Roller skate…"

"Here I'll teach you." He says while holding my head as he stepped inside the ring.

Luckily, there wasn't too many people skating today at the ring, and less victims that would have to encounter me.

"Here hold my hand." Asahi says while reaching his hand out towards me.

"Oh my god Asahi… That's kind of gay…" I respond jokingly.

"Nishi, do you want to learn or not."

"Fine, fine."

I grab ahold of his hand and he pulls me inside the ring. It felt so weird walking with wheels on the bottom of my shoes. 

"Ok, Nishi, look at what I do and try to copy it." Asahi says while doing something on his feet.

I copy what Asahi did and it turned out fine. Maybe rollerskating isn't that hard.

"Ok so that's how you move and travel, to turn you have to go like this." Asahi says while showing me on how to turn.

I managed to also do it. 

"Rollerskating isn't that hard anymore." I say.

I started to get carried away with the new skills I have just achieved. I let go of Asahi's hand since I didn't need it anymore and started skating by myself. 

Once I let go of Asahi's hand I was gone. Well not literally, I was just skating and turning.

"Asahi look!" I call out while twirling.

"Good job Nishi!"

I keep going passing other people that were in front of up, now just going in loops and loops.

"Nishi! Come here I haven't taught you on how to break!" Asahi says.

That's when the realization hit me, I didn't know how to stop on rollerskates. 

"How do you stop?!" I call out.

But it was too late, because I ended up crashing onto a countertop.

"Ow… Well that's one way to stop." I tell myself.

"Noya are you ok?!" Asahi asks.

"Yeah."

"I was going to show you on how to stop but you were already gone."

"Can you show me now?" I ask.

"Of course."

After Asahi successfully taught me on how to stop on rollerskates the rest of the date went by smoothly. We both told each other small stories from our childhood that we laughed at.

After rollerskating we decided to get some ice cream which Asahi insisted on paying for, even though I brought my own money, and now it was time to go home.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Asahi asks.

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

He leans in and gives me a kiss on my forehead before heading back to his car. I watched him drive off before I went inside.

I went to my room exhausted but happy that I got to spend a few hours with my favorite person.


	7. Chapter 7

|⚠️CW⚠️|  
This chapter contains pedophilia   
So be aware of that.

I woke up in the middle of the night, energized. I tried to go to sleep, but my body just wouldn't allow me to even though I had an exhausting day yesterday. I tried a few more times to put myself asleep, but it didn't work.

I could feel all my bones in my body alive, even mentally I was energetic. I sat in bed bored for a couple of minutes until an idea ran to my mind.

"The park!" I tell myself, remembering that a park was nearby I lived. I got dressed in comfortable clothes, since it was cold out. As I went through my drawers I saw a bag of weed, that contained blunts and a joint. 

I don't enjoy joints so I don't get why I have it, but oh well.

I put the items in my pocket, including my house keys and change into my shoes. 

I exit my house and start walking. 

While I'm on my way, I noticed a figure in an alleyway between two houses. Out of curiosity, I decided to get a closer look. I made sure to make no sound so I wouldn't be caught. As I walked closer and closer hiding my figure, I saw a familiar person.

August-Sensei. 

What was she doing in the middle of an alleyway during this time of hour?

I crouch down, hiding my presence, trying to hear and see what she was doing.

I saw someone walking up to her. A man to be exact. He has a body builder body. He has tattoos all over his neck and arms, while being bold. Kind of ugly.

I held my breath trying to hear what they were talking about.

"Do you have the money?" The man asks.

"Damn straight to the point I see~ You know, I could always pay you another way~ If you know what I mean~" my Sensei says seductively. 

I wanted to throw up. This is a students worst nightmare happening. Hearing your teacher seducing a man in an alleyway.

I stayed guard still, not making any noise.

"Lilia, just give me the money. We did the job you told us to do." He says.

"Ok, ok, fine, how much was it? $500,000? Here." She says handing the money to the man.

As the man was counting the money, he asked her a question.

"Why did you even want her killed? Did you even know her? I thought you said you never had any interests in kids, you always thought of them annoying." He says.

"Well that Micheal, you see, you're correct on the last two parts. I indeed didn't know her, and I indeed didn't want to become a teacher." She says.

"Then why?"

"Because that was the only way I would get closer to my honey bun, silly!" 

"They're high schoolers Lilia, you're in your 20s."

"Oh hush, it's not like it's affecting you in anyway."

"Yeah, but it's plain out gross. What will you do if your 'honey bun' doesn't like you back?" 

"Nothing because, they will like me back, no one has resisted before, and if they have, being physical always changed their mind~" 

"You're sick Lilia, I'll have you know that."

"Shut up and take the money, you finished counting already right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, now leave." She says.

The man walks off, her after. I watched them both leave. I quickly made my way to the park to try and progress what just went down.

I sat down a nearby tree that could hide my body the most from the street.

I lean my head back, and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Imagine if they saw me.

I put my hands into my pocket for comfort, forgetting what I put inside. As I felt the bag, I quickly took the bag out and grabbed a blunt and lighter that was inside.

I took a couple of hits, while counting the stars.

"I'm sorry!" A voice of a teenager said.

I turn around quickly, obviously startled.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." 

He stood there awkwardly, which made an awkward tension and silence be filled between us.

"So... What brings you here?" I finally speaks up.

The boy looks down, being nervous and timid. Kind of like how Asahi acts.

"You can sit besides me you know, but you don't have to." I offer.

He listened and sat down next to me stiffly.

"So? How old are ya? You look like a high schooler, what year are you in?" I said now interested about learning more about him.

"I'm in my 2nd year of high school." He tells me.

"Me too!" 

I could tell, that he had a feeling that I was lying.

"Shocking right? So why are you here?" I say repeating myself.

He told me he felt sick.

Then why isn't he in bed? And why is he standing here in the cold.

"Shouldn't you be in bed then? I ask with a blunt in hand.

"Wait, quick question, do you mind if?" I said referring to my blunt. 

He shakes his head giving me permission.

I then remembered that I had a joint that I won't use, should I offer? Does he smoke? He looks pretty innocent to do so, but it's worth a guess.

"Do you want?" I tell him holding up a joint.

It took him a second to respond but he took it.

"Yeah, if thats fine with you." He says.

"Yeah it's fine, that's why I offered, either way, I don't enjoy joints that much." I explain.

I light the joint before handing it to him.

He brought it up to his mouth and blew out circles with the smoke.

Damn, I really missjudged him by being innocent.

"Woah, that's cool, watch this." I say.

I took out a piece of gum that was stashed in my weed bag and started chewing on it. After it was fully chewed, I put chapstick on. I knew the boy besides me must've been confused on what I was doing. 

I brought my blunt up to my mouth taking a hit of it, I then open my mouth making a bubble gum, but I filled the smoke from the blunt inside it. Using the chapstick on my lips, I used it to seal the bubble shut without destroying it in the progress.

We both watched as the bubble filled with smoke flew up into the sky, it stayed in tact for a while before it popped open, releasing the smoke inside it.

"That was so cool!" He says complementing me.

"Ha thank you!"

"But now, what brought you here during this time of night." I added.

He took a hit of his joint before answering.

"As I told you I feel sick, but not in an actual way, no. My stomach feels like it's doing cartwheels and my throat feels clogged." He explains.

"Did something happen?" 

"Yeah..."

The boy sitting next to me goes on to explain, everything that has happened to him in the last 24 hours. He kept telling me on how emberassed he was to go to school tomorrow and that he basically wanted to hide away.

Why are teens so mean these days? I thought to myself.

He went on, and I was all ears. I gave him a piece of advice, also telling him, if anyone ever physically hurted him, me and my 'crew' would come and beat them up.

He let out a chuckle after hearing the last part.

"Crew?" He says curiously.

"Yeah, my volleyball team."

"You're on a volleyball ball team?"

"The school's volleyball team to be exact! I'm the libero!" I said in a bragging matter. 

He looked at me in 'awe' but I had a feeling he didn't know what a libero was.

"Here add me on Instagram, so you could let me know if anything bad happens." I said.

He nods and takes my phone searching himself on the app and selecting follow. He took his own phone out and pressed follow back.

"Well, brings you here at this time?" He says flipping the question on me.

"Well, I couldn't sleep last night, and I was filled with energy just until a few hours ago before you say down."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, while I was walking here, I saw my teacher in an alleyway with this big man."

"Apperantly, she hired him to kill someone for $500,000." I add.

"Wait what! Who? Who did she kill?" He asked.

"My teacher."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I heard her say so she could get closer to her 'honey bun' honestly the whole conversation was disturbing because at first she was trying to seduce the man, and her calling a student of hers 'honey bun' makes things worse, she's in her 20s while we're still minors."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"No, not yet, because even if I did take it to the police I would need proof."

"Do you have any idea on who 'honey bun' might be?" He asks.

As much as I hated to say it, it only made sense.

"Me..." 

He stared at me in worry.

"Hey, it's fine really, none of my classmates like her, all I have to do is get evidence that she murdered someone and she goes to jail." I said.

"Ok, ok, also does this happen usually, because you're making this seem like a day to day thing on how calm you are." He explains.

I chuckled.

"Oh no, I just calmed myself down from it before you got here."

"Oh, ok."

After the conversation we started talking and telling each other gunny storied from our childhood to brighten up the mood.. He got to know more about me and vise versa.

We saw that the moon was directly above us meaning that it was 3 A.M. 

"Oh! I forgot to ask! Are you in a club?" I ask remembering since I told him about the club I was in.

"Yeah... I'm in a daycare babysitting club." He says, sort of emberassed.

I didn't get why he was though. I thought it was cool and interesting, working with young kids.

I asked him questions about how it was like being in the club, and by reading his body language I could tell he was happy that someone was actually interested to hear about it.

He told me about his parents and why he had to join the club. He said that it was fun and entertaining for the most part, but it could get tiring at most parts. What had me shocked is that him and his boyfriend are the only members! At first it was just him until his boyfriend joined.

It was starting to get early in the morning meaning that we had to go back to our houses since we had school in the morning.

"Well then, I hope we cross paths again." I said.

"Yeah, I hope so too. Also we never gave each other our names."

"You can call me Yuu." I say while bowing.

"Ryuuichi." He responds.

We give each other one last goodbye and bow at each other before heading our separate ways.

As I walked back to my house, I remember that I had to inform my classmates about the encounter I had with her.

I walk up to my porch of my house, before opening the front door. I saw a box sitting there, like it was just delivered. I was tempted to pick it up and go through it, but it would be better off opening it during broad daylight.

I close the front door behind me wondering what could be inside the box. 

With packages I get I usually open them the second I see them, but in this case it was different because the package wasn't there when I first left the house. 

Ryuuichi and I pulled an all nighter so I didn't bother to try to get a 5 minute nap in when I step foot in my room. Remembering that I had morning practice, I got dressed and put what was in my pockets away.

As I brush my teeth, I start to become more and more paranoid about the box outside. I keep making up events on what could be inside it. What if there's a bomb in there and it's about to tic any minute if I don't open the box? What if there was a dead- No! What if our dead teacher's head is in there!?

I try to shake my thoughts out of my head, but it was no use. What if someone was watching me? What if someone is waiting for me to start walking to school for them to kidnap me?

I mean, I am built like a middle schooler, it'd be easy for someone to take me. 

After changing I noticed that it was almost time for practice to start so I grabbed my keys, my school supplies, and locked my front door as I exited. 

I try to ignore the box that was sitting there in front of me that was not moved yet. Why can't someone like come and steal this off of my porch? 

As making my way to school, I noticed August-Sensei and she noticed me too.

"Good morning Noya-Kun!" She greets.

"Morning August-Sensei." 

"What are you doing up so early? School doesn't start until a while later."

"Oh, I'm just heading to morning practice." I say trying to end the conversation. 

"You're in a club? What kind?"

"I'm in the volleyball club, I'm the libero." 

"Oh... A volleyball club, I always wanted to learn how to play, but I never got time for it." She says.

"Oh well, I have to get going since it starts soon, bye!" I say waving at her running to the school.

By the time I made it to the front gates of the school, I was exhausted.

I saw that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were also about to enter the front gates.

"Good morning Tsukki!" I call out.

"Don't call me that." He says annoyed.

"Morning Yamaguchi!" 

"Good morning Noya-senpai."

All 3 of us head towards the gym.

"Noya-San!" Tanaka runs up towards me.

"Tanaka-San!" I yell out doing the same as him.

"Good morning Nishi." Asahi says looking down at me.

"Morning Asahi!" I say looking up from the floor since Tanaka and I were laying there after running towards each other.

"Good morning everyone! Go get changed, practice starts in 5." Daichi announces.

We all obey and head to the locker room.

"So, Noya-Kun... How was your date with Asahi?" Suga said curiously. 

"It was fun."

"Really, what did you guys do?"

"We just skated around the ring and ate some food afterwards."

"Did you guys do anything else?" He says while winking.

"No, not that I remember?"

"Aw, so Asahi was telling the truth." He says with a 'hmp' at the end.

"Suga! Stop trying to find out if they did anything other things!" Daichi yells.

My face completely turns red, from now realizing why he wanted to know how my date went.

"But Daichi..! You're so mean!" He says, giving Oikawa vibes while he crosses his arms and turns his head away.

I exit the locker room not wanting to hear more of their conversation. 

Practice started shortly, and Ukai gave a quick recap on what was going down.

"Remember we have a training camp in two days, so make sure to pack supplies that are necessary. Which include clothes, hygiene products, and a snack or two to eat on the bus since it's going to be a long trip. Nekoma's coach rented out a training camp specifically made for volleyball, meaning that other power house schools are also going to be there." Coach Ukai announced. 

"I also expect everyone to be on their best behavior and to thank the school principle to allow us to go to this training camp." Tadeka-Sensei says.

Tadeka-Sensei! Maybe I could find out more about August-Sensei. 

"Alright any questions?" Ukai announced.

No one had any questions, so we all got set up for practice. Before I stepped on the court, I ran after Tadeka-Sensei before he left the gym. 

"Hey Tadeka-Sensei." I say.

"Yes Yuu? Is there a problem?"

"No, I got a question actually."

"Yeah, what's wrong."

Fuck, fuck, fuck, what do I ask? Shit I didn't think this through. 

"Yuu?" He says calling my attention.

"You know August-Sensei right?"

"August-Sensei? Who's that?"

"What do you mean? She's the new homeroom teacher since our old one died."

"Noya, no teacher who works here has died. Are you sure you're not making this up?"

"I'm not! You can even come by my class during the period she works and you'll see her!" I say.

"Ok then, but I don't recall ever hearing the name August-Sensei." 

"Well that's all I wanted to ask bye!" I say waving off.

What does he mean that he doesn't know who August-Sensei is? Is our homeroom teacher not actually dead? That's impossible. I saw her last night with that man and... She's not a teacher isn't she.

I was off my game today trying to put what I had witness in the past couple hours in a few words to tell my classmates. Playing volleyball and sorting out sentences wasn't an easy task to do so I decided to leave early. 

I left and got changed to my uniform and headed to the tree that I go to for comfort. No one, well at least Daichi and Sugawara didn't notice me leave since it was during rotation and that's when the court is most scattered. 

I reach the tree, and sit down next to it, leaning on it. I take my headphones out to block the noise from the world around me and take out a notepad from my bag to write down my thoughts.

I wrote for a good 15 minutes, and only wrote down small sentenced bullet points. 

"Ok, if I can just show the class this... They'd understand what I'm trying to say right?" I ask myself.

"Hm, I don't know, you have pretty messy hand writting." A voice says next to me.

I jumped and turned my face to see it was just Asahi, thank God.

"Oh my god Asahi! You scared me!" I call out.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" He says apologizing repeatedly.

"It's fine don't worry, I just got caught off guard." I explained.

"Oh... What are you writing down?"

"Oh something that I have to share with the class today."

"What is it about?"

"It's about our new homeroom teacher, August-Sensei." 

"Really? Let me have a look."

I was hesitant at first before handing him the notepad, but eventually I gave in.


	8. Chapter 8

I watched Asahi's eyes skim through the words written down, widening every now and then, but I didn't know if it was because of my messy hand writing or because what was written down.

"Nishi..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I walk you to class today?" He asks.

"Yeah sure why?" 

"No reason. I just want to be a good boyfriend that's all."

"You're already a good boyfriend but alright."

Like usual, the school bell rang letting us students it was time for class, and as Asahi promised, he walked me to my classroom.

"I'll see you later." I say.

"Yeah, I'll see you later..." 

I walk inside my classroom and took my seat. First period felt like it was over 2 hours long on how nervous I was to see August-Sensei. The bell rings once again, and my first period teacher leaves and August-Sensei comes through the door not a second after.

"Good morning my beautiful children!" She exclaims. 

"I decided that today would be a free day, and that today we would get to know more about each other, isn't that a good idea?"

No one said anything. We all just stared at her wondering what she was going to say next.

"I will call on a student and you will say what club you're in, age, name obviously, favorite color, favorite food, and a random one lets see.... Oh! What about what our shoe size is!" She says.

We all side eye eachother wondering what that last question is all about. She could've picked any other question but she picked shoe size.

"Yuu!" She calls out.

"Come and stand in front of the classroom and answer all 6 questions I just said." I get up out of my chair and start to walk over her. 

She was wearing red heels and skirt with a black long sleeve tee with a gold necklace. Her hair was tied up in a bun too. 

I stood there in front of everyone not knowing what to do. They already knew my name, plus, we already did something similar to this during the first few days of the school year. We're now halfway through the year.

"Go on Yuu." She says.

"Uh... My name is Nishinoya Yuu... Uh... I'm pretty old... Uh..." I said confused wondering how this will be benefiting anyone.

"I'll save you time, just say what you're shoe size is." She says.

I looked at her and then back to the class giving them a 'what the fuck' look. Why the fuck did she want to know my shoe size? 

"My shoe size is... My shoe size." I say going back to my seat.

"Aw, Yuu, don't be like that." 

"Sensei I'm not comfortable answering that question. Plus why do you even want to know my shoe size?"

"It was a random question that came out of my head Yuu."

Yeah, ok.

"Since you guys don't want to do this, lets do something else. Yuu! Pick what we should do as a class." 

"Shouldn't you be asking the class president?"

"Oh right..." she says rather annoyed.

"But we shouldn't let the class president make all the decisions now should we? C'mon Yuu, you can pick anything." 

"We have a class president for that exact same reason Sensei." A classmate says.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, so be quiet before I give you detention." She says.

The student sits back down on their seat and doesn't say another word.

"So Nishinoya?" 

"Yeah?"

"Did you think about what you want us as a class to do?"

"No, let me ask the class president instead. Class president! What should we do today?" I ask her.

"Well since August-Sensei wants us to get to know each other we can just hang out with each other." She suggests.

"Yeah, we should do what she said." I say.

"Ok then, everyone is free to do whatever they want for the rest of class." August-Sensei announces.

Once she said that I grabbed my bag and made my way to the class president who was talking with her friends.

"Is there something you need Noya-San?" She asks.

"Yeah look." I take out my notepad and several other random papers of work and place them on the desk, in the middle of her friend group.

They all took turns reading the paper, making small gasps sounds. Luckily, August-Sensei hasn't noticed us all hunched up in a group and hasn't walked up to us yet.

"Is this true?" A friend of her asks.

"Yes. Why would I make any of this up?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe this." 

"Wait so her name is Lilith?" The class president says.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we can get information of her online now that we know her first name. Call Keigo-San over."

I walk over to Keigo trying to make myself not suspicious to draw attraction on me. 

"Keigo-San come." I say not giving him a chance to respond while I dragged him back to where I originally was.

"Woah, yeah, what's up?" He says.

"Read this." The class president says while handing the paper with bullet points to him.

He took a quick scan over the paper before handing it back to her.

"Yo, what the fuck... Is that true?" He asks.

"Yeah, but we want to know if you and your friend group since you guys are into hacking and stuff like that, if you could do research on her." The class president asks. 

"I mean yeah, we have her first name now and last name so it shouldn't take us too long to find out information about her. Given that the stuff written down is true, it might take us a month to find her records and trace down her origins." He explains.

"Ok, here, take this with you so it can help you." She says handing him the paper in form of an envelope.

"Yeah, but who wrote this? I know it wasn't you because the hand writing is just horrible."

"Hey! My handwriting is not horrible!" I protest.

"Oh shit. So you're the one the witnessed everything. No wonder you didn't get caught you're so short they would look over you even if you did make noise." He says.

"I may be short but I'm the best!" I say trying to defend myself.

"Yeah, ok." Keigo say walking back to his friend group and putting the envelope down his pocket. 

Shortly after the bell rang

"Have a good day Yuu~ and the rest of you." She says while walking outside. After she left the classroom I saw Asahi peek his head inside looking for me.

"Uh Nishi..." He says nervously.

"Asahi!" I call out and run up to him.

"Hey Noya... Lets go..." 

I held his hand while we left the building and sat outside to catch some fresh air.

"Nishi was that your teacher?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, that's August-Sensei why?"

"Doesn't she look familiar to you?"

"No not really." I say while shrugging.

"Asahi." I say.

"Yeah?"

"What if I kissed you right now?" I said out of boredom.

I watched his face turn 15 different shades of red while he was panicking.

"We're in school right now Nishi!" He says.

"I know... But what if I did?"

"Well uh... Uh..."

"I'm just kidding you big baby." I say jokingly while slapping his arm.

He let a sigh out of relieve and I just laughed.

"I'm bored. What should we do?" I ask.

"Hm, I don't know, we can just stare up at the sky." He suggests.

"That's borinnnggg!" I say stretching out the word.

"Lets go do something fun."

"Like what?" He asks.

"Hmm, how about we pull the fire alarm?!" I say.

"Uh?"

"Ok, ok, how about we push someone down the stairs and blame it on someone else?"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Ok then, how about.... Oh! Wait I lost my idea give me a second... Oh! What about we break open the vending machine?" 

"Nishi! We can't do that! We'll get in trouble!" Asahi says.

"And we won't get in trouble for doing the other two amazing ideas I had?" 

"I never said we wouldn't, why don't we do something more sudle like, I don't know, this break is only 15 minutes long it's going to be done soon." He says.

"Fine then. Also, if the fire alarm goes off during lunch, it wasn't me."

"Nishi!"

Break was quickly over after that, and it was now time for physical education.   
So I head to the locker room to change into my gym clothes and head to the gym to wait for the teacher to take attendance. 

"Ok everyone! Today we will be running the mile! You should already know what to do since we've been doing this since the beginning of the school year. Head where we usually start running I'll be there in a bit." The gym teacher announces. 

I heard some groans from people not wanting to do the mile but I was hyped. I found it fun running especially for a long period of time, meaning that whenever we did the mile I was usually ahead of everyone.

"You ready Nishinoya-San? I'm going to beat you this time." A friend of mine says.

Since none of the other 2nd years are in the same class with me I had to get a new gym partner. My friend and I, mainly him, would usually race each other to see who finished first, but most of the time I would win

"Oh really? When was the last time you won?" I ask.

"Shut up and just get ready!" He says.

I laugh and see the teacher standing in front of us.

"Ok everyone! 10 minutes is passing for boys, 11 for girls. Ready... Go!" 

And we were off. At first I was behind a couple of people but I ended up passing them after being separated from the crowd. My friend was catching up to me, and I couldn't let him pass me. I sped up my pace now being way far ahead from him and start running at a steady pace. The first lap was fine, I got through it, but during the second one I felt uncomfortable. I felt as if someone was staring at me. 

I'm probably imagining it.

Our school's field had small trees and bushes planted around the fence that separated us from the road. I kept running almost forgetting that I was racing a friend of mine and run past a bush where a camera flashlight hits me. I stopped and wondered where the light and click sound came from. I got closer and closer to the bush from where the light came from and I saw a camera lense. Then the bush shaked and I backed up from it and a person in all black ran away from me. I try to identify the figure to see if I recognized it, but I couldn't really see anything. All I could see was the same necklace August-Sensei had one.

I stood there progressing my last thought until someone interrupted me.

"Haha I'm passing you!" My friend called out.

Oh that sneaky bastard.

I tried to catch up to him, but my thoughts made me slow down. We both made it to the end with him passing me with me right behind him.

"Ha I finally beat you!" He says while catching his breath.

"I'll beat you next time!" I say trying to sound enthusiastic. 

"Yeah, sure."

I sit down and wait for my other classmates to finish running so the teacher can excuse us. I turn to face the road and wonder, who could've been the figure dressed in black.

Eventually the teacher dismissed everyone so we could go do whatever. I decided to practice my receiving since we had a training camp coming up. I grab a volleyball that no one was using and make my way to a wall to not disturb anyone. I throw the ball towards the wall and it comes back towards me. I quickly ran and managed to receive it. That went on for a while until it was time for everyone to get changed. 

"Noya-San!" Tanaka called out to me. It was now lunch time meaning that I had about an hour to do whatever. 

"Tanaka-San!" I greet back. I noticed that there were eyes staring at us because of the commotion, but I didn't mind.

"C'mon, Ennoshita-San, Narita-San, and Kinoshita-San are waiting for us." Tanaka says dragging me to an almost empty classroom.

"Finally you guys made it, we were about to start eating without you guys." Ennoshita says.

"We didn't take that long." Tanaka protests.

"Yeah sure, just take a seat already."

Tanaka and I settle down and take out our lunches. As I opened up my lunch box I remember that I didn't pack anything inside to eat. I quickly put my lunch away before anyone noticed. They all said thanks for the food in a union before taking a bite.

"Noya-San aren't you going to eat?" Kinoshita asks.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." 

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

I got bored of watching them just eating so I decided to strike up a conversation. 

"Yall, I saw Sugawara-Senpai walking alone with..." I said.

"Really?!" Tanaka says.

"Do you guys think they're dating?" He adds.

"C'mon Tanaka just because.... and Sugawara-Senpai hang out together it does not mean they're dating." Ennoshita says.

"Yeah but get this, they were blushing insanely the whole time too, I think Suga was blushing too I didn't have good look at his face." I say.

"Oh my god, does that mean... and Sugawara-Senpai will happen?" Kinoshita says. 

"They would look so cute together!" Tanaka and I fan girl.

"They would, but I kind of have a bad feeling about them." Ennoshita confesses.

"Ennoshita-San you always have bad feelings about everyone." Narita says.

"I know but... Even if they are dating I'll support them no matter what my gut says." Ennoshita says.

They finished eating their food shortly after and we decided to walk around the school. 

"I'm bored!" I complain.

"Me too!" Tanaka says.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Ennoshita asks.

"Oh! What if we pulled the fire alarm?" I offer.

"That's an amazing idea Noya bro!"

"Absolutely not!"

Tanaka and Ennoshita say at the same time.

"Ennoshita you're no fun." Tanaka and I say.

"No, I just don't want you guys getting in trouble especially since we have a training camp in 2 days."

"Fine then." 

We keep walking and I pull Tanaka to the side.

"Psst Tanaka."

"Yeah Noya bro?"

"Do you want to pull the fire alarm with me?"

"But Ennoshita said..."

"We'll do it when he's not looking."

"Ok then."

"I'll let you know when ok, we're about to walk past one and no one is around to see that it's even us so we're safe." 

"Ok bet I'll follow your lead."

"Yeah."

Tanaka and I go back with the group and act as if we didn't discuss a whole mission impossible plan. Ennoshita and Narita were too busy talking so luckily they they didn't notice we were even gone. 

We walked closer and closer to our target, aka, the fire alarm. I glance over to Tanaka and see if he's ready. He got the message and knew what was going to happen next. We both nod our heads and pull the fire alarm running away as quick as possible to not get caught.

Little did we know that one alarm set off every single one on campus. Tanaka and I looked at each other after we ran far away from the alarm we originally pulled and started wheezing.

"Oh my god... That was so fun!" I say.

"Yeah! I was so nervous that Ennoshita caught on to us."

"I'm surprised he didn't."

"Honestly, c'mon lets go and line up with the others to not look suspicious."

"Yeah."

We head over to our designated area and wait for further instructions made by teachers.

"Yuu! Are you ok?" I turn around to see August-Sensei talking to me.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok, just making sure, wouldn't want you to get in trouble now~" She says hitting my nose with her finger playfully before running off.

"Creep..." I mumbled.

"Noya bro who is that?"

"Oh that's just my new teacher since ours died."

"She's so hot bro! What's her name??" 

I looked at Tanaka kind of confused because wasn't this the same person who only had eyes on Kiyoko? Plus she's a full on adult.

"Uh, well we call her August-Sensei and uh..."

"Nishinoya Yuu! Tanaka Ryuu!" Daichi says storming towards us.

"Ah shit, how did he find out it was us?" Tanaka asks.

"I don't know, probably from Ennoshita or something."

"Ugh, that snitch."

"I know right."

"And who are you calling a snitch?" Ennoshita says coming from behind us. Seriously, what's with people and coming up behind me.

"You obviously Ennoshita-San." Tanaka said.

"Besides that, why would you guys do it?" Daichi says. 

"Besides what Daichi is saying, wow I'm impressed that both of you didn't get caught yet." Suga says giving both me and Tanaka high fives.

"Sugawara don't encourage their behavior." 

"But it's true though."

Completely ignoring Sugawara, Daichi goes on and asks us why we did it. Some how I didn't notice Asahi until he spoke up.

"Yeah... You guys shouldn't do that since... you know... we have a training camp coming up..." Asahi says.

"Don't worry Asahi! We'll be ok!" I assure him.

"If you say so..."

"So who was the one that snitched to Daichi?" Narita asks.

"It was actually Asahi."

"Wait what! Asahi why would you do that!?" I pout.

"I didn't mean to! It just slipped out I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, we were just talking until the alarm went off and he said 'I bet Noya pulled the fire alarm since he wanted to do so this morning.' We then went to Ennoshita to confirm it and yeah, it all connected back to each other." Daichi explains.

"Oh so it was you're boyfriend that ratted us out." Tanaka says mockingly.

"Shut up, yours did too." I protest.

"I'm not even gay bro."

"Yeah sure." 

"Wait what?" Ennoshita says speaking up.

"Tell your boyfriend to stop attacking my boyfriend."

"I... Uh... He's not my boyfriend."

"You wish he was though."


	9. Chapter 9

And today's the day for the training camp! Well it's the night before to be exact. I'm currently on a FaceTime call with the rest of the 2nd years on a group chat we have.

Ennoshita:

And we're on FaceTime for?

Tanaka:

So you can help us on what to pack.

Nishinoya:

Yeah!

Kinoshita:

But this is like our 6th camp this year and you guys still don't know what to pack?

Tanaka:

Hush Kino-San and help a bro out here.

Ennoshita:

You guys act like children.

Nishinoya:

Nouh you just act too grown up!

Ennoshita:

Fine...

Did you guys pack your toothbrush and toothpaste?

Tanaka:

Yeah!

Nishinoya:

Yeah!

Ennoshita:

Extra clothes? Charger? Shoes? Socks? Hair brush? Deodorant?

Nishinoya:

Yup!

Ennoshita:

Ok, then that should be all? Bring some snacks or something to entertain you guys while we're on the bus. Also headphones or ear buds! I forgot to mention those, and that should be it?

Nishinoya:

Ok! Thank you Ennoshita-San!

Tanaka:

Thank you!

Ennoshita:

Yeah, yeah, now go to sleep because if you're even a second late I'm beating your asses for staying up.

Tanaka:

Yeah, yeah, night Ennoshit.

I left the call after only getting to hear Ennoshita yell at Tanaka for calling him 'Ennoshit.' I followed Ennoshita's instructions and put all the electronics that I was going to take with me to charge. I put an alarm on my phone for 5 A.M. And fell asleep.

Now.

Today was the day of the training camp.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I quickly turned it off and jumped out of bed. I decided to take a quick shower before my way there and changed into some comfortable clothes for the bus ride. I left my hair down, and I only brushed it and hair blow dryed it. I headed downstairs to the kitchen to eat something and to grab a snack.

"Today is the training camp, no?" My mother asks.

"Yes."

"I expect you to be on the top of your game, remember what I told you a while back. Don't put a bad reputation on this family." She says.

"I made you a protein shake, drink it before you leave and here are some snack if you get hungry on your way there." 

She hands me the protein shake, which I had little time to consume because I had to leave the house at 6 A.M. I finished drinking and make my way back up to my bedroom to put the electronics that I charged overnight into a school bag.

Now that the taste of the drink was fading away from my mouth I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face once again.

I grabbed the bags that I was going to take to the camp and made my way downstairs. I put my phone, ear buds, and housekeys into my front pocket, then placed the snacks my mom laid out on the table for me to eat into one of my school bag.

I check the time on the clock and it said 5:55 A.M. And I quickly put my shoes.

"Bye Yuu! Remember what I said!"

I close the door behind me and start to make my way to the school.

Hopefully I don't run into August-Sensei again. 

"Yuu!" A voice calls out.

Damn. I really just manifested that.

"Good morning Yuu! Excited for your training camp today?"

"Yeah."

"What if I gave you a ride?"

"No it's fine really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, see you later!" 

See you later? I'm not going to be back until next week...

I finally made it to the school gates and see some of the other club members waiting for the rest to arrive.

"It's so early..." I hear Asahi complain.

"Stop being so over dramatic Asahi it's literally only 6:28 A.M." Daichi says.

"Hey Nishinoya-San."

"Morning Ennoshita-San."

"Did you pack everything I told you to?"

"Yes, everything including weed."

"Nishinoya no!" Ennoshita says loudly causing the team to turn their attention to us. It was now 6:30 A.M. the time that we were supposed to get into the bus. Luckily everyone was here, it was just Tadeka-Sensei who we were waiting on and we couldn't go inside the bus because he had the keys.

"Nishinoya no what?" Sugawara asks.

"He just made an inappropriate comment."

"Like?"

"So basically-"

"Shouldn't Tadeka-Sensei be here by now?" I say cutting Ennoshita off so he couldn't tell the 3rd years what I just said.

"You're right, he's usually the first one here."

"Ugh! What's taking him so long!" Coach Ukai says complaining.

After a couple of minutes, Tadeka-Sensei finally shows up with the person who said that would see me later.

"Sorry guys! I'm late because I had to get her checked in and everything, but meet August-Sensei she's going to help out at the camp with the rest of the adults there." He says. 

I stood there dumbfounded, and here I was thinking that I was going to get a break from her. How dumb could I be.

"Alright alright! Everyone inside the buss already!" Ukai says.

We all filed up a line and picked a partner to sit next to. As usual I was going to sit next to Asahi because Tanaka was going to sit next to him future boyfriend aka Ennoshita. 

"Yuu! You want to sit next to each other?" August-Sensei asks.

"I have a partner already sorry." I say quickly finding a window seat near the back rows dragging Asahi close behind me so she wouldn't take his spot on purpose.

"Phew that was close." I mumble.

"Who's that Noya-Senpai?" Hinata asks while sitting in the row behind me.

"Oh she's a teacher that I have."

"Really? What did she tell you when she pulled you off to the side?"

"Oh, it was nothing, she just... yeah." I say not knowing of a good excuse.

"But anyways you should sit down Ukai's about to start to drive." 

"Ok Nishinoya-San!"

I lean back into my chair bringing my palm up to my forehead. Fuck, I have a headache. I was quiet for some time during the ride since the headache wouldn't leave. I tried to watch videos online to distract myself but it only made the pain worse.

What should I do...?

Maybe if I take a sip of cold water? Ugh I can't come up with any other solutions. I should've brought pain killers along with me for this trip.

I brought up my legs towards me, making me seem like a ball. I brought up my hand and placed it on top of my knees so I could lean my forehead onto it so my headache will go away. Eventually I fell asleep.

I woke up from all the rocks Coach Ukai kept running over with the bus. I  
I turn my head over towards Asahi and see that he was taking a nap along with some of the other member of the team. The only people who were awake were Narita and Kinoshita who were watching videos on their laptops. I stare out the window admiring the scenery outside until tall buildings came to place and a sign saying "Tokyo."

"Asahi..." I say nudging his shoulder.

"Asahi." He still didn't wake up.

"Asahi!" I say now fully punching his arm to grab his attention. 

"Ow...." He says rubbing his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"We made it to Tokyo."

He made an 'oh' face and stretched his arms out. Soon after the team captain and vice captain wake up, which then followed Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima. 

I forgot that August-Sensei was on this trip with us so when I turned my gaze to the front of the bus she was sleeping with a blanket wrapped around her.

What the fuck...

Seeing that Tanaka hasn't woken up yet, I did what any good friend would do. Bully Ennoshita. Thank God they were sitting in front of us.

"Ennoshita-San~" 

"What Noya?"

"So~ Aren't you going to wake your boyfriend~"

"Nishinoya, he is not my boyfriend."

"Who's not his boyfriend?" Tanaka say stretching his arms out.

"Yo-"

"No one!" Ennoshita yells causing the team to look at us.

"I'm sorry." He says while his face turned 50 shades of red. 

"You're weird Ennoshita-San, but ok." Tanaka says.

I sit back in my seat and wait for us to arrive at the camp.

"Damn Nishinoya you did Ennoshita-San dirty!" Narita shouts from across the bus.

"He's the one that screamed, not me."

"Honestly, I can't believe that Tanaka is that oblivious." Tsukishima says.

"Straight dudes these days..." Yamaguchi adds.

"Everyone quiet down about Ennoshita falling for a straight guy! And get your stuff because we're almost there!" Sugawara says.

"Suga! Was the first part necessary?" Daichi asks.

"Yes, very much."

I got up to see how Ennoshita was holding up, he had his face hidden in his hands and I could notice how red he was from the tip of his ears.

"Hey Ennoshita-San don't be sad, the straight guy that you fell for is a dumbass for not liking you back and ignoring all the hints you gave him." Tanaka says pulling Ennoshita's hands away his face.

He wanted to cry. I could see the horror on Ennoshita's face from Tanaka's last statement. I saw that his eyes were starting to water up and he quickly pulled his hands away from Tanaka's. 

Ok, now back to me. I honestly don't know if Ennoshita does like Tanaka or not. It's just an assumption I made up over the course of time that we've all hung out with each other. For example, everytime us 2nd years were in a group he would always steal glances of Tanaka and he would always blush madly around him. Plus what really put my theory in gear was when he left his phone unsupervised and unlocked, so me being a good friend i went through it, only through his contacts though! I just wanted to see what he had Tanaka listed as, and I was not disappointed at what I saw. I saw his name with small hearts at the end, while everyone else's contact name was plain. But after that I exited out the app and left the phone where it was and dissappear into the darkness of the void. Nah just kidding, I just ran outside of the gym.

Oh my god!

I should tell Yachi about my theory! Maybe she knows more information than I do! Yes! Later when it's break time I'll just kidnap Yachi from Kiyoko and tell her about all of this! I'm so smart!

We made it to the campus and the place was huge! The buildings were all fancied out and there was a huge track and field in the back. Damn, they really do have money out here in Tokyo.

We stepped foot out of the bus and greeted Nekoma's volleyball team. As usual Daichi and Kuroo were giving each other subtle threats to one another. We all bowed down and thanked Nekoma's coach for inviting us and then had Kuroo show us to our rooms to pack away our belongings.

Even though the place was stunning, everything was so far away from each other so by the time Kuroo showed us our dorm I was tired.

Unlike the other training camps, usually the whole team would share a dorm, but this time it was different. This time our team had a whole floor to ourselves. 

"Ok everyone! Kuroo informed me that each room is fit for two people in each dorm. So everyone! Pick a dorm mate that you won't regret later on, and then come back to me so I can hand you a dorm key for you and your partner." Daichi announced.

"Hey, Noya want to be dorm mates? I mean we don't have to if you don't want to!" Asahi says.

"Hell yeah dude! I'll be your partner."

After about 5 minutes, Daichi spoke up again.

"Ok, so does everyone have a partner?" 

Everyone nodded. 

"Ok, stand next to your partner so I cam give you guys your team."

As expected Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stood next to each other meaning that they're partners. My eyes kept wandering around to see who everyone else paired up with.

Hinata and Kageyama...  
Kiyoko and Yachi...  
Narita and Kinoshita...  
Ennoshita and Tanaka...

Ennoshita and Tanaka?!

Did Tanaka ask Ennoshita to be his dorm mate? Or was it the other way around? How did Ennoshita say yes after the bus accident? Oh my god! When was the last time I spoke to Tanaka! 

"Here's your keys..." Daichi says handing me a key with the number 34.

"Ok. The number on the top of your key is your dorm number. Go unpack your stuff and come back to meet up in 30 minutes so we can eat dinner."

Asahi and I made our way to down the hall and looked for the number 34.

"Where's our dorm..." I say started to get frustrated that we haven't come across it yet.

"We're barley in the 20's plus, I'm surprise that you're tall enough to read the numbers on the doors."

"Hey! I'm not that short!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that." Asahi says patting my head.

I roll my eyes and keep searching for out dorm. After a few more steps we finally made it to the 30's.

Why are the dorms so far spread apart?

"Nishi, we made it." Asahi says grabbing my attention. 

He unlocked the door and held the door for me to walk in. I thanked him and then placed my stuff down.

The dorm was pretty big. It was a walk in closet filled with hangers and there was a department to put our shoes in. The dorms' bathroom was also big. It had a bath and a shower with two bathroom sinks. The toilet had a bidget.   
After that, Asahi and I went to our room and saw that there were only bunk beds. The bunk beds were pretty large and not just twin sized. 

"Damn, this place is nice..." Asahi says.

"I know right?! This is as big as a hotel."

"Yeah... So do you want top bunk or bottom bunk?" 

"I'm fine with whichever."

"I'll take bottom then?"

"Yup! I'll take top!"

"Shit, we only got 20 minutes to unpack our stuff." 

We went back to the huge walk in closet and picked who would get what side, so we wouldn't get our clothes mixed up, even though our height and size difference is pretty large apart from each other.

After putting our clothes away we went and put our hygiene products in the bathroom. 

"Shit, I'm so tired..." I complain.

I face plant onto Asahi's bed since it was the closest to me. 

"C'mon we have 5 minutes left to go back." Asahi says.

I sigh and force myself up and head towards the front door of the dorm.

"Do you have your key?" Asahi asks.

"Yeah, here it is." 

I reach down into my pocket and pull it out to show Asahi, after doing so I put it back into my pocket so it doesn't get lost.

I locked the door after Asahi walked outside and we made our way back down the hall. We picked up our speed seeing that we only had now 3 minutes remaining to get there or else Daichi will get mad. It didn't make much of a difference because of how much the dorms were spread apart. 

Asahi and I made it right on time, being the last ones arriving.

"You got lucky, you made it just in time. Coach, Tadeka, and the other one are waiting for us, lets go." Daichi says.

We made our way to the kitchen and encountered other powerhouse schools.   
We sat down in our designated table and waiting for further instructions. 

"We're just waiting on Shiratorizawa and then we can start eating, they had a late arrival." I over heard one of the Coaches say.

After a few Shiritorizawa entered the place and Nekoma's Coach started to speak.

"Thank you all for coming here today! I really appreciate you guys taking the week off to come here. If wondering the schools who are here are Shiratorizawa, Aoba Josai, Nekoma, Karasuno, Date Tech, Inarizaki, Johzenji, and Furudate. Anyways, thank you for the food!" 

"Thank you for the food!" Everyone said in union.

We all digged in into the food the assistance placed for us. Tonight they didn't give us anything too much to eat. They gave us bentos and rice. 

While eating, August-Sensei scooted her way towards me and sat down next to me.

"Hello Yuu."

"Hi."

"So, who's your dorm mate? I was going to ask you to be mine but I got caught up with stuff heh."

"Oh, my dorm mate is the team's ace."

"Which is?"

"Asahi."

"Oh. Well how are you enjoying the food? I helped out in the kitchen to make it you know."

"It's good."

"So... What's your dorm number?"

Why does she want to know my dorm number?

"Oh, uh, it's dorm number 24." I say lying.

"Oh! We're pretty close then. Mine is dorm number 20. Maybe I'll stop by some time to check up on you."

"Heh, yeah..."

I'm so sorry to whoever is in dorm number 24.

"Oh, I have to go throw my plate away since I finished eating..."

"Oh, I can do that for you, here hand it to me."

I hand her my plate and I could feel her cold boney fingers touch the back of my hand. I quickly pull my hand back towards me and try to wipe off her touch. 

Ugh, this is going to be a long week...


	10. Chapter 10

I am so stupid. No like literally. I just witnessed the most horrifying yet embarrassing thing in history, but luckily I did not get caught. Is what I would've said if I didn't! 

So basically, I got up early to walk around the building for fun, tell me why, I heard kissing sounds coming from Daichi and Sugawara's room. They didn't even have their door closed! So when I turned my head towards the noise I saw Daichi's hand up Sugawara's shirt! And then Suga opened his eyes and saw my face mortified in the hallway. 

I've never ran so fast to get back inside my dorm room. I ran faster than my grades dropping in every other class. 

I am mortified. I am disgusted. I am... Not ok. 

I quickly unlock the door of the dorm and close it behind me, locking it just incase Daichi was chasing me. I gasp for breaths of air and try to calm my heart beat down. 

"Are you ok..?" Asahi says rubbing his eyes awake.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just traumatized, but you can go to sleep now." I say seeing that it was still dark out.

Without hesitations Asahi went back to sleep. I was quick and quiet about getting on top of the top bunk without waking Asahi up again.

I go under the covers and try to get the image of Daichi and Sugawara out of my head before falling asleep.

"Hey Nishi wake up." Asahi says tugging on my sleeve a bit.

I stretch my arms out and my legs. My eyes are still closed forgetting I was on a bunk bed. I dangled my legs off the edge of the bed, not being able to touch the floor. 

Did I get shorter?

I didn't think much about it and just hopped out of bed like I would usually do at home. Oh, and what a mistake that was. Instead of handing on my feet, I handed on my stomach. I finally open my eyes and see that I have just fallen off the top bunk.

"Nishi! Are you ok?" Asahi asks from hearing the noise I made when I hit the floor.

"Uh, yeah."

"What happened?"

"Funny story actually. I kind of fell off the bed."

"How?!"

"You see gravity is very mean sometimes and this... This is one of those times."

"C'mon change your clothes, we have to go meet up with Daichi and the rest of the team in a few."

Daichi.

The horrid image comes to mind once again. I forgot about the whole thing, and I'm glad I did, but Asahi had to bring it up. I shake my head to try to get rid of the image.

"You ok?" Asahi reacts.

"Yeah, I'm fine, something just popped up in my head that's all."

"Really, like what?"

"It's nothing really."

"Don't tell me you had one of those dreams about us." He says mischievously.

"No! God no!" I say half yelling out of emberassment. 

"If you really want to know that bad, I walked in, I guess you can call it that, so basically I woke up earlier to walk around. On my way back I hear kissing sounds, then I see fucking Daichi-San and Sugawara-San making out with the door wide open with their hands under each others clothes." I explain.

Asahi stood there speechless for a second and then busted out laughing.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" 

"I'm so sorry, but that sucks! Did they notice you?"

"Yes! That's why I slammed the door behind me. I was so fucking scared that Daichi was chasing me."

Asahi finally stopped laughing at my traumatic event. I left him in the room while I went out to change. I went with a blank white tee with some black shorts and of course my volleyball shoes and went back with Asahi.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Yeah let me brush my teeth." 

I went to brush my teeth and then took a look down at my deodorant. 

Should I put some on?

I mean I don't even smell bad. Should I? Nah. Yeah? Nah. 

After debating with myself on whether or not I should wear deodorant, I gave on only because it would be a waste if I didn't because I brought it for a reason.

I head out the door and see Asahi waiting for me still. 

"C'mon, I have our keys already, I'll lock the door." He says.

We walk down the hallway not rushing since we have time. 

Ok Noya, you just have to act as if you didn't see anything and forgot everything that you saw in Daichi's and Sugawara's room. Got it? 

Got it.

"What do you think we're going to have for breakfast?" I asked Asahi.

"I don't know... Probably cereal or something."

We kept walking and then see Ennoshita and Tanaka walk out of their dorms.

"Do you have your key?" Ennoshita asks Tanaka. 

"Yeah it's right here in my pock- Ah shit I left it on the counter I'll be right back." Tanaka says rushing back into the dorm.

"Hey Ennoshita-San!" I greet.

"Good morning Asahi-San." He responds ignoring me.

"Good morning Ennoshita-Kun."

"Where's my good morning?" I complain.

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice you." 

"Good morning Noya bro!" Tanaka says.

"Tanaka!"

"Did you get your key?" Ennoshita asks.

"Yes." He says waving it in his face.

"C'mon lets go before Daichi gets mad." Asahi says.

We walk down the hallway, Asahi and Ennoshita having a conversation while I had one with Tanaka. 

"Tanaka, psst come here." I whisper towards him.

"Yeah bro?"

"Sugawara-Senpai is a bottom."

"Really!? How do you know?"

"I saw Daichi and Sugawara making out in their dorm because they had their door wide open."

"Oh my god bro, come here so I can give you a hug." 

I fake a sniffle and give Tanaka a hug.

"You guys are so dramatic together." Ennoshita says.

"Shush Ennoshita you don't know what he's been through."

"Well, seeing that you both suck at whispering Asahi and I heard both of y'all talk about how Sugawara is a bottom."

"Sh! Don't say that too loud. He might hear you."

"Yeah, yeah."

We finally make it to where we were supposed to meet up with the rest of the team. Everyone here were waiting for further instructions, but Daichi and Suga are not here yet. 

Intresting...

"Good morning everyone hope you all got proper rest, we'll be heading to the kitchen to eat breakfast." Daichi announces behind me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn my head slowly and see Sugawara wearing a deadly smile. 

"Nishinoya-San, Sugawara and I need to talk to you."

I gulped and my breathed hitched. I was so nervous on what they were going to talk to me about. Damn, I'm really about to die a virgin.

They pulled me towards the back, walking behind the entire team now.

"So, Nishinoya, what happen-"

"I can't hear you! I can't hear you! Blah blah blah! I don't remember anything! Me? No you got the wrong person. I did not see you and Sugawara making out in your dorm with your hands inside each others close! Nope! That was not me! Nor did I run back to my dorm closing the door behind me! Nope! I would never do that!" 

Sugawara and Daichi exchange each other a look saying 'Yeah, there's no point to this talk.'

"Just go with Tanaka-San." Daichi says defeated.

I did exactly what he told me.

"Hey Noya-Senpai! What were you guys talking about?" Hinata asks me.

"Oh nothing, just some new volleyball strategies." I lie.

"Really?! Like what?"

"Nothing special, just things I should work on that's all."

We made it to the cafeteria and see there were a couple other schools already here too.

"Alright, feel free to sit wherever, Nekoma's coach will tell us when it's time to start practice and we'll meet up then ok?" Coach Ukai says.

"Ok!" We say in a union.

I went up to the cafeteria ladies to grab my food and see August-Sensei serving out the food.

Am I really hungry? I'll just wait until it's lunch. 

I search around the building for a table to sit at. I then notice the captain of Johzenji talking to Yamaguchi.

Wait I need to talk to Yachi!

I dismiss the mission of finding an open table and look for Yachi. As I expected she was helping out with the food.

"Psst Yachi-Chan!" I call out to her.

"Yes Noya-Senpai?"

"When are you free?"

I notice her starting to get flustered so I rephrase my question.

"Don't worry I just need to talk to you in private, no kinky shit."

"Heh, we can talk during a break you guys get, how about then?" She chuckles.

"Ok then, I'll see you during the break."

I wave goodbye and see Tanaka, Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita sitting on a table.

"Noya bro over here!" Tanaka calls out to me.

I make my way towards him and sit down besides Narita.

"Who were you talking to?" Kinoshita asks.

"Just Yachi-Chan."

"Why?"

"I just needed to ask her about something, but she's busy right now with passing lunch out, so I have to wait until we get a break during practice."

"Are you going to ask her out~" He teases.

Does he not know that I'm..?

"No."

Practice is now starting and I feel energetic as ever. I'm so ready to see how they they're going to spike the ball towards me.

We played against Furudate first. Since the last time we played against each other I could tell that the other team picked up on new tactics and skills, especially Bokuto and pitch server.

I watch their setter set the ball up for Bokuto. 

If he's going that way then...

I quickly hurry and manage to receive the ball making it a chance ball for our side of the court. I heard Bokuto groun on the other side of the net filling up my self esteem. 

The game went on for a few more minutes until a team hit the 25 point mark. 

Sadly, it wasn't us. 

As our punishment for loosing we had to run up a hill and back. Once we arrived back a new match was starting up and we were against Nekoma this time. I could feel a middle blocker of theirs eyeing me. 

I turn my head to see who it was exactly, he was tall, like very tall. 

Is this the Russian dude Shoyo was talking about?

He had grey hair apart of his appearance and looked lion like, if that's how one could call it. He then started walking up towards me.

"Hi, I'm Lev." He greeted.

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu."

"You're so short. How tall are you?"

"Hey! Do you got a problem with me being short?! Also you're just very tall." 

"No! No. That's not the case, it's because our libero is also short like you and I thought maybe you'd want to get to know each other." He explains.

Libero... 

Yaku!

"Hey sorry if he's causing trouble... Oh! Hey Noya!" Yaku says while walking up to us. "Is Lev causing any trouble?"

"No, nah, not really? He was just calling me short."

"Yaku-San! You guys know each other?" Lev asks.

"Obviously. Now get back in line before I make you practice recieves during our break." Yamaguchi threatens.

"Fine... Wow short people really are pent up with anger..." Lev mumbles.

"What did you say?!" Yaku barks at him.

"N-Nothing Yaku-San!" He says running off.

"Heh, sorry about him, he's new? I guess he just going a while back." Yaku says apologizing. 

"Yeah it's fine."

"Anyways how have you been? It's been a while since we last talked."

"Honestly it has been we should exchange numbers plus I've been fine." I say.

"Same, and yeah we should, but I have to go now Kuroo is calling me over to him, we should hang out later."

We both went to our starting line ups and waited for the referee to blow the whistle. Yaku and I both exchanged looks from each other saying "I'm going to beat you."

Finally, the whistle went off and the ball flew across the air. I watched Yaku receive it perfectly, tossing it to Kenma and then setting it to Kuroo. 

"Go Yuu!" 

I look over to see August-Sensei cheering me on, catching me off guard which lead us loose the first point.

"I'm sorry! I could've gotten that!" I apologize. 

"Don't mind!" Daichi calls out.

The other team was serving now and I got into position to recieve the ball.

"Yuu! Remember what your mom said! To be on your best game or else!" 

I barely managed to receive the ball, so Kageyama had to struggle a bit to set it.

How the hell does she know about my mom's words?

The rest of the game was a struggle for me at least, we still managed to win even though my receives weren't the best. Throughout the game I couldn't concentrate since August-Sensei kept staring at me and kept reminding me of my mother's words.

What if I just let my mom to change my high schools...

No! 

Eventually, we were given a break, and I made my way to search for Yachi.

I found her talking with the other girl managers, and her being the shortest one and with the brightest hair it wasn't hard to pick her out.

"Hey Yachi-Chan." I call out.

"Oh hey Noya-San! I'll be back in a few." Yachi says waving off.

We walked to the back of a building to where no one could see or hear us.

"Uh, Noya-Senpai what are you going to ask me?" She asks.

"Ok, ok, we need to talk about something very important."

"H-Huh! Like what?"

"Tanaka and Ennoshita."

"Tanaka and Ennoshita?"

"Do you remember back on the bus the whole Ennoshita likes a straight dude aka Tanaka incident?"

"Oh! Is this what this is about?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh..! I thought I was about to get murdered for a second there."

"What! No! But what if we tried to get Tanaka and Ennoshita together."

"But how do you know that Tanaka likes Ennoshita back?" She asks.

"Shit... We'll figure something out, but team getting Tanaka and Ennoshita together, on the go?"

"Yup! I'll try to gather some more information on Ennoshita and on the things he likes."

"Ok! I'll see with Tanaka."

"Ok!"

I walked her back to the group she was talking to before heading back towards where I came from. 

Where the hell did I come from...


	11. Chapter 11

I eventually found the rest of the 2nd years and decided to take out my phone to text Ryuuichi.

Nishinoya:

HEYYYY

How are youuuu

🫀🫀🫀🫀

I waited a while for a text back, but there still wasn't an answer. 

Maybe he's busy?

Maybe.

Practice started up again, and this time we were against Johzenji. We all went to line up and I see Yamaguchi talking to their captain. 

Terushima...

I was glad to see Yamaguchi socialize with people outside of the team, don't get me wrong, I just don't like the person he's talking to. I still remember when Hinata told us about what happened when he encountered Kiyoko and Terushima together. Terushima was harassing her.

I try to put my dislikes aside from the game and try to play normally knowing that August-Sensei was watching my every move in the game to catch me slip up and snitch to my mother. 

Why was August-Sensei so obsessed with me?

It doesn't make sense if you ask me. Like what made her want me, I have a boyfriend, but I can't tell her that because then she'd for sure tell my mother that.

It was kind of frustrating trying to receive the ball from the other team since they were always doing something new and random. Besides that, they still managed to make things work out at the end. They ended up winning the 1st set which ticked me off only because she was watching, but luckily we won the 2nd.

We have to win this game...

I went my fullest making sure that the ball didn't fall on our side and I think the team noticed too, seeing how much I moved around the court. No matter how many times the opposite team hit the ball towards us, I managed to get it without making noise. 

Finally, after a few more points we won. When the referee blew his whistle to let us know the game was over I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding in.

"Good job Yuu!" August-Sensei says while caressing my arm. I looked at her disgusted before unlocking my phone again to see if I've gotten a text back yet from Ryuuchi.

Nothing. 

I wonder what he could be doing right now... This week is off for every school in town so he can't be that busy right?

I got bored and decided to go through social media until Daichi calls us up again to let us know the next match was starting. While scrolling through Google I decide to read the news article posted on there.

High School Teenage Boy Found Dead In The Middle Of The Street.

Posted: 15 hours ago.

Huh? When did this happen?

With wanting to know more about the situation, I click on the article which sent me to a website that had Ryuuichi's face on it.

Ryuuchi?!

No... No.. No!

I scroll through the article in hopes of Ryuuichi's picture just being there for a promotion add or something, but j was wrong.

I step outside of the building, ignoring everyone around me with my eyes glued to my phone. I leaned against the wall outside and started to read the article.

\-------

This afternoon a high school teenage boy which goes by the name, "Ryuuichi Kashima" was found dead by a very close friend (Hayato Kamitani) of his in the middle of the side walk. The police and detectives suspect that it was a drive by which caused the boy to pass away...

\--------

I stopped reading the article while tears in my eyes after finding out the boy that I met during a night a while back was now declared dead. Even though we didn't have much history together, we still understood each other's situation. 

I bring the phone up to my heart and fall down sitting on the ground. Tears and tears fell out of my eyes. I felt so, so, so destroyed. Not just for me but for his family, friends, and boyfriend... Ex boyfriend now. 

But why him?

I wipe my tears away and try to shrug off my feelings, and walk back inside the building with Tanaka asking where I was.

"I was outside."

"Really? Why are your eyes all teared up? Did something happen?" He asked.

"Nothing happened Tanaka. Nothing..."

"No uh, something happened bro. What's up?"

"You're right, something did happen, but it doesn't matter because it doesn't have a solution to fix it."

I walk away from Tanaka ignoring his words. 

Heh, this reminds me to just a few months ago...

When I would ignore everyone, ditch practice, hardly talk, and just be isolated from the world behind me. Asahi says that there's infinite solutions, but where are they when you're at your lowest point in life? 

I walk to the starting line and wait for the whistle to blow once again, how I've been doing the past several years. Waiting for a whistle to give me permission to move.

I was monotone the whole game, just receiving the ball that came our way. Just like I would regularly do, but with less energy. I still got the ball to the setter, but it was noticeable that I was hardly trying. 

Like always the game came to an end.

"Noya, is something wrong?" Daichi asks.

"No. Not really." 

"Are you sure? You can always come and talk to us about things we'll be happy to listen."

"And after listening what will you do then? Give me advice on what to do, even when I can't do nothing about it?! Listen, I'm fine and it's not like I'm affecting anyone else, we still won the game." I say raising my voice a bit higher grabbing the attention of others nearby.

They stayed quiet after that. 

I kind of feel like a dick head for going off like that, but they have to understand that not everyone wants to open about their problems. Yes I admit I'm energetic, I talk a lot, but I'm not like Yamaguchi or Asahi who like to talk about their emotions and they have to respect that.

The rest of the day was a blur, I decided to hold my part of the "get Tanaka and Ennoshita together" plan until another day since we're staying here for a week. I layer in bed staring at my ceiling since practice was over.

I ended up taking a shower since Asahi wasn't in the dorm and was probably doing something with Daichi and Suga.

That's when I heard knocks at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i forgot to update the book on this website 💀


	12. Chapter 12

|⚠️TW⚠️|  
Pedophilia and sexual inter-course without consent

I had a towel around my waist since I just finished showering when I heard the knocks. I didn't check who it was through the peephole since I'm too short to reach it and plus, I figured it'd might be Tanaka, Yachi, or someone like that.

I open the door to find August-Sensei standing outside.

"Oh Yuu!" She says while covering her face with her palms. I saw some pink tint on her ears, but it might be because I'm literally half naked with a towel covering me.

Just my luck.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh, right! You see..." She then proceeds letting herself in the dorm.

"Wait, let me go get changed." I say uncomfortable of her presence. 

"It's fine! You can stay like that. Plus it's not like no one else is in here, right?"

"Right... But I'm still going to go-"

"No! I uh mean no just sit down it'll be quick either way."

I followed her orders, just because I didn't trust her unsupervised in the dorm.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"Well, I wanted to take to you about your grade in my class. It seems like you haven't been doing well ever since I became your teacher. Why's that?"

"I've just been caught up with stuff that's all..."

"Really like what?" She says more attentively.

"I don't know I just haven't felt like doing the work."

"Why? Is it because you're stressed? Maybe even distracted by something?~"

"Probably."

"Maybe I can help you with your problems~" she says seductively. 

I watched her as her got near me with her hand making its way to my thigh. I gulped knowing what she wanted to do.

"No it's fine I'll just finish the assignments so you can grade them." I say backing away from her.

"But you have so many missing assignments, which will take so much time to do and you have to focus on volleyball because your mother will be upset if you're not on top remember." She starts crawling towards me on her knees on top of the sofa. I don't know how I missed this at first but she was wearing a small tight shirt that showed her cleavage with a short skirt. "Plus, I know a method that will save the both of us time~"

"No it's ok! If that's all you wanted to talk about you can get going now heh." I say. I wanted to get up and leave but I couldn't move. I try to shake my legs so they can work and get me out of this place, but they don't listen to me!

She grabbed my legs and pulled them closer to her so she'd be on top of me.

"He-hey what are you doing?" 

"I'm just saving both of us time of course, now don't resist or else mommy will be upset."

"The door's unlocked what if someone walks in?" I say trying to waste time so Asahi arrives sooner.

"It's already locked dear~ Now sit back and let me do everything."

She got on top of me and started tracing her fingers along my skin. I shivered at the touch of her cold fingers. She touched my chest and my neck before she attacked.

She started licking with my hands locked besides me before sucking on it. I released a quiet moan trying not to give her any pleasure from this.

"It's ok to be loud Yuu~"

I refused and turned my head away from her.

"Ok then lets see how long the quiet act lasts." She says.

I could feel her going down to where my towel is and removing it. The cold air of the dorm sent chills down my body.

"Please s-stop." I beg while my breath hitches.

\--------

"Bye Yuu! Until next time~" She says leaving the dorm.

I stay still on the couch with my legs pulled up towards my chest. I could feel tears coming down my eyes.

Why didn't I stop her?

This is all my fault. I could've easily gotten up and left, but I didn't. I stayed there. Under her. All because my legs couldn't function on their own. I wrapped the towel that was forcefully taken off me and put it on my waist again. I then hide my head in between my legs and start crying.

I'm so stupid.

Why didn't I push her off?

Why did my body enjoy it?

I'm disgusting.

I feel so... violated.

I feel so gross.

I feel so weak. 

I want to go home.

Why me...

My thoughts were shortly cut off when come voices entered the dorm.

"Yeah and then he-"

"Nishinoya are you ok!?" Someone asked.

I lift my head up and see Sugawara, Daichi, and Asahi surrounding me.

Asahi!

I just cheated on...

I'm so fucking horrible!

All it took was one glance at Asahi to realize that I cheater on him. Knowing that more tear started falling down my face that were filled with regret.

"I'm s-so sorry." I manage to choke out.

"What for?" Asahi asks.

I don't have the heart to tell him so I stayed quiet.

"Here first change and then we can talk about this." Sugawara says.

I nod and wait for them to leave the room. Once they left I slowly picked myself up and limped to the closet and just threw on a long sleeved shirt and sweats on (with underwear of course) before heading to where they were.

I enter the room where they were sitting at, and wait for them to start talking. 

"So mind asking why we found you crying on the couch?" Suga asks.

"Yeah and then crying even more when you saw me and said sorry." Asahi adds.

I looked down at the floor ashamed and didn't say a thing.

"Daichi go back with the team Asahi and I will handle this." Suga says.

Soon after Daichi leaves the dorm Suga speaks up again.

"Noya what happened?" They said in union. 

"Well you see I... uh... and then... and yeah..." I try to explain.

"Noya that doesn't explain anything please use more words." Suga says.

"Promise you won't get mad..." I say looking at the both of them.

"Why would we get mad?"

"I don't know maybe Asahi will. I'm sorry." I said. I got up from where I was sitting and went to the top bunk aka my bed to be able to explain what happened. Suga and Asahi were both confused on what I was doing. I laid down touching the wall and facing with while covering myself with blankets.

"Noya?" Asahi asks.

"I'm emberassed, so just listen to my words and don't look at me." I say.

I can't see their faces but I'm guessing they nodded.

"When you're ready." Suga says.

"I'm sorry Asahi... for c-cheating on you... I promise I didn't mean it or any of it I'm so s-sorry. She forced me and I'm so sorry." I say breaking out into a sob.

"What how? Is that why...?" Asahi says in a tone of worry.

It wasn't much but it felt like I was just talking to myself since I was facing the wall.

"I'm so fucking disgusting... You see I got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around my waist when I heard someone knocking at the door, and, and she just let herself in, August-Sensei swore she just wanted to talk about my grades and how I can improve them but then, then she fucking... fuck give me a second lol." I stop to take a minute to catch my breath to be able to continue the story.

"August-Sensei?" Sugawara asks.

"Who else? Yachi? Please we all know she's a raging lesbian." I said jokingly.  
"But anyways yeah August-Sensei, a fucking adult, I cheated with a fucking adult I'm so fucking...! Yeah, but she let herself in and then went on the couch to sit, I said I was going to change because I was only wearing a towel and I felt uncomfortable having a conversation with a lady half naked, but she insisted that I stay like that and that it would be a short conversation so I listened. What a mistake that was."

I kept going on and on about what happened while August-Sensei was here, and Asahi and Suga didn't interrupt me, they were just listening to my words. I couldn't see there reaction but I wanted to know what they felt about me now.

"And kept telling her to stop for obvious reasons but she kept going I don't know if she left a mark on me because I didn't bother to get up until you guys came, the thing that I really fucking hate is that my body... My body enjoyed it... Mentally I wanted to jump off a bridge and die but physical... I hate myself!" I yell out the last part out of stress. I lay down on my back with my hands covering my eyes out of frustration. 

"I'm so fucking sorry, and after she's like 'don't be afraid to be loud' and then she said 'lets see how long the quiet act lasts.' So then she did that... but she left out of frustration noticing that I was just crying and quiet during the whole thing." I stop to wipe my tears and sit up on the bed to look down at Sugawara's and Asahi's expressions. "I'm such a disappointment, I'm sorry I couldn't push her off of me..." I said ending describing the event.

I looked at Asahi and Suga and they both had an expression filled with worry and sadness.

"Noya... You didn't cheat on Asahi." Suga says.

"Did you not listen to what I just said?"

"Noya you got raped." They both said in union. 

Oh shit.

My jaw flew open after hearing their statement. I was filled with shock. How did I not know? I sat there frozen trying to progress their words. I just got...  
But I enjoyed it... Not mentally but still...

I felt hands picking me up from my bed and then I felt myself being pulled into a hug.

"Nishi... I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm..." Asahi says.

"Shouldn't we report this to the teachers?"

"No!" I yell out.

"What why?"

"It's kind of emberrasing not going to lie." I answer.

"Nishinoya. Take this seriously stop making jokes out of this. We're going to tell an adult whether you like it or not." Sugawara scolds.

I know I shouldn't be making jokes out of this situation that happened to me. But I'm sorry! That's just how I handle things. That's just how I am as a person.  
Am I being too immature?

"Let me see... What time is it?" Sugawara asks.

"It's uh... 7:57?! Is it that late already?" Asahi responds.

"Do we tell the adults right now? Or do we wait until tomorrow?"

"But what about training camp? What if it gets cut off early because of me..." I speak up.

"I doubt that will happen, but we can't have a pedophile and rapist on campus. What if she does it to someone else? We don't want there to be more victims." Suga explains.

"Yeah, I agree with Suga, but which adult do we tell this to exactly?" Asahi asks.

"Maybe Coach Ukai? Tadeka-Sensei? Nekoma's coach? I don't know." Suga says.

"How about we just tell Coach Ukai and Tadeka-Sensei at the same time? Their dorm is upfront we just have to catch them together and that's all." Asahi suggests.

"Wait that's a good idea! C'mon lets go!" Suga says hurrying out the door.

"But I don't want to go..." I try to protest.

"We need you to tell them the story and evidence if they don't believe us Noya. Now c'mon, plus if we report her now there's a chance she won't be here in the morning or even teach at the school anymore." 

I walk lazily behind Suga and Asahi, while Suga hurried to Coaches dorm. I just wanted to sleep at this point but I'm grateful for Sugawara for caring for me and the situation I'm in.

"There's light under the door that must mean they're inside." Suga says while knocking rapidly on the door.

"Yeah?! What is it?! Oh hey Suga what's with the knocking?" Coach Ukai says opening the door.

"We need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok? What's up?" Ukai asks.

"It'd be preferable if we talked inside and not here in the hallway where there's no privacy." Suga states.

Ukai looked down confused at us but eventually let us into the dorm and lead us to a couch placed inside.

"Uk- Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?" Tadeka-Sensei says walking in.

"You guys are sharing a dorm?" I suddenly ask.

"Are you surprised? He literally said he's good begging on his knees when the club first started." Suga says blankly.

"Suga!" Asahi yells out.

"But anyways we need to talk, so please sit because this might take a while." 

\------

The whole talk was long and tedious, some tears then and here, some gasps, nothing that I wouldn't expect to hear out of reactions.

"So you're telling me August-Sensei did that to you?" Tadeka-Sensei asks.

Obviously that's why I'm here.

"Yes, yes she did." 

"And how do we know you're not lying, and you just want her gone. Don't get me wrong, I believe you but..." 

"Check the security cameras." Coach Ukai announces.

We all stared at him, wondering what cameras he was talking about.

"You see, there's security cameras all around the campus, even in the hallways, they're meant to blend in into the walls so no one can tear them apart that's why you've never seen them. Plus... I'm sorry Noya, I knew she was coming to your dorm..." He says.

"What how?" I ask.

"I came back to the dorm to grab something that I've forgotten, and I ran into her along the way, I saw her going towards your guys dorm..." He says pointing at both me and Asahi. "So I decided to ask her where she was going, and all she said that she wanted to talk to you about your grades in her class. I didn't think much of it because, you know." Ukai says making eye gestures trying to explain himself.

"So what do we do now?" 

"Lets wait until morning to check the cameras and then we'll go on from there, I'll call you guys out of practice if I need to." Tadeka-Sensei says.

We all nod in understandment and leave the dorm.

\--------

Back inside the dorm was awfully quiet. Usually Asahi and I would be having a full on conversation, but right now it seems like we were two total strangers put into a dorm together, not knowing anything about each other. He's my boyfriend for fucks sake!

"Asahi~" I call out from my bed.

"Yes, is something wrong?

"No, not really I'm just bored." I explain.

"Why don't you just go to sleep so August-Sensei can be gone sooner."

A shiver went up my spine when I heard her name mentioned. How could I forget about the person's name who just violated me a few hours ago?

"Nishi?" Asahi calls out again.

"Oh yeah! Sorry yeah, I hope she leaves or gets thrown in jail. Both would be preferred." 

"It's 11 P.M. now you should go to sleep." 

I let out a small 'mhm' sound and turn over the other way in bed and close my eyes.

As much as I would've loved to go to sleep in a nice comfortable bed, my body wouldn't let me. I kept shifting and turning in all shorts of directions in my bed in hopes of finding a comfortable spot. I start to get frustrated by this outcome and let my fists smash themselves into the matteris. 

"Are you ok?" I heard Asahi call from the bottom bunk.

"Can't sleep."

"Oh, do you want to sleep with me then?"

"Yes please." 

I pull myself up from my bed and go down the ladder which led to Asahi's bed. I climbed in, twitching at the feeling of Asahi touching me. Emberassed I try to apologize but apperantly it's normal for me to feel like this.

Asahi's POV

I offered Noya to sleep with me, which he accepted. Even though we've slept in the same bed together as before tonight was different.

He seemed calmer than before but he would twitch throughout the night whenever we touched. It hurt. It hurts seeing that I couldn't touch my significant other without them twitching. It hurts knowing what August-Sensei did to him. It hurts seeing your significant other going through what's going to be a painful memory and not knowing what to do.

I couldn't sleep tonight when I saw tears coming out of Noya's eyes while sleeping. 

Maybe I should take a walk outside.

And that's what I did. 

I quietly got out of bed and put blankets over the sleeping boy. I put on a jacket, grab my keys, and put on my shoes before heading out. 

I quietly left the building and walked outside of the campus. Seeing that we were practically in the middle of no where, I decided to walk through the forest that surrounded us.

I kept walking and walking nervous that something might pop out and grab me, forgetting that people are terrified of me. I keep walking and see a shimmer of light in front of me. I walk closer and closer to it and a lake appears. 

Woah.

I thought to myself. The place was beautiful. The water was a clean and blue and I stared at how the light of the moon reflected onto it. As I kept walking towards the lake I see a person sitting near the water. 

I didn't want to disturb the person, so I thought it would be a good idea to leave. As I was turning around I stepped on a leaf, which caused the person sitting down turn their head at a rapid speed.

"Who's there?" They called out.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean trouble." I respond.

I take a good look at the boy sitting down, he looks like he's in high school, but I don't know what year.

He had short hair, with an athletic body, and looks like he's been crying?

Instead of turning back towards campus, I walked towards the teenage boy.

"H-Hey what's your deal?" He asks.

"I'm not going to do anything bad, here." I say reaching out my hand. "Call me Asahi." 

"Hayato Kamitani" He replys.

"So are you from around here?" I ask trying to make small talk.

"No... I came here for a funeral."

"Really? If you don't mind me asking, who died?"

"..." It took him a second to respond, but I felt like I've seen him somewhere before.

"My boyfriend's..." He finally says.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I try to apologize. 

"It's not your fault, anything it's mine." He confesses.

"What why? What happened?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions Asahi, but I'll answer them."

"My boyfriend, Ryuuichi Kashima, aka your boyfriend's best friend died in a drive by."

"What? How do you know that I have a boyfriend?" 

"Like I said mine and yours were best friends, I recognized you from a photo Ryuuichi was showing me of a new friend he made and you were in it. Unless if you guys broke up."

So that's where I recognized him from. 

"I also recognized you. My boyfriend was all happy when he returned back and showed me a picture of you guys."

"But how do you know they were best friends?" I add on.

"I went through Ryuuichi's phone after the funeral, and saw the text messages they would send each other where they called themselves the "mentally ill babes."" He says pulling out a phone from his pocket. 

He presses some buttons and then faces the phone my direction so I could read the text messages.

I let out a small chuckle but quickly covered it up.

"It's fine to laugh, I did too when I read them. I still remember in school at day after they met, Ryuuichi had a joint in his pocket and was talking about this cool trick your boyfriend could do with a blunt." 

Noya still smokes?

We kept on talking about our boyfriends until he asked me what I was doing there.

"I couldn't sleep." I respond. 

"Why's that?"

I hesitated for a minute before answering wondering if I should really tell an almost stranger his personal problems.

"His teacher... Raped him..." I said in a low tone.

"August-Sensei?" He asks.

"How did you know?"

"It was a wild guess seeing that Ryuuichi and Nishinoya talked about her over the phone."

"I see... but I feel like it's my fault." I confess.

"What why?"

"I should've arrived earlier at the dorm and maybe he wouldn't have to go through this situation."

"It was out of your control, don't blame yourself. It's not like you can control the future."

"And the same goes to you." 

He looked at me confused at first but then figured it out.

"Damn this is surprising." I speak out.

"What is?"

"We both met the same way our boyfriends did."

"I guess you're right."

The rest of the night was peaceful. We had small conversations about our boyfriends and what they're like. He told me about how his boyfriend's guardians reacted and how his little brother reacted. All until we had to go back.

"The sun is going to rise soon." He states.

"Yeah, we should get going I have practice in the morning."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask where you came from."

We exchanged numbers before leaving.

"I'm sorry for your loss." 

"I hope she rots in jail."

We say to each other while leaving the place.

I make my way back inside the dormitory, and unlocked the door for my dorm. I gently shut the door behind me, acting like a teenager who is sneaking back in after sneaking out to a party or some sort.

"And where have you been?" 

Nishinoya's P.O.V 

I turned in bed trying to find some sort of warmth and open my eyes to see that Asahi wasn't laying besides anymore. 

Confused I got up and searched around the dorm, just incase he was in the bathroom or the closet. To my luck, he wasn't there.

I started panicking on to what could've happened to him, and check outside the windows. I barely open the curtain and stick my face out, and luckily see Asahi. 

Is he going on a walk?

I didn't want to run after him, so I decided to stay back and give him the space he wants. I thought he would be back within a couple minutes or maybe 1-2 hours, but boy was I wrong. I didn't see him in the window's view until the sun was about to come out.

Heh, kind of like Ryuuichi and I...

My curiosity got the best of me, so I decide to make a whole dramatic scene of me asking, 'and where have you been?' In a serious mom voice.

I got into position and waited for the door to open. 

"And where have you been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn i didnt know this was kind of popular oh here- im so used to just checking the wattpad views, but thank you.


End file.
